I'm Bringing You Home
by BloodCrystals94
Summary: Moses' cousin comes from their homeland to bring him back after their uncle's death. Senel and the others don't approve of this very well. JayXOC pairing. Set one year after the game.
1. Chapter 1

"I swear it's not my fault!" The man withered underneath me, eyes wide with horror. I towered above him, waves of rage radiating off me.  
My eyebrow cocked. "Not your fault?" I repeated. My teeth ground together hard. "Like hell it's not! I paid twenty percent more of the original cost to get this item only to arrive here and find you _misplaced_ it?! What kind of bullshit is this?!"  
A crowd was beginning to form around us. I didn't care. If they were going to stare then let them. Then they would know just what kind of lazy shopkeeper that guy was. It would be best for the town to know the truth about the man they bought things from.

"B-but—"  
I narrowed my eyes. More arguing? That wasn't acceptable. Swiftly I flicked my wrist and grasping the bar under my fingers, the hidden switch was pressed and up flew the claws from their sheath. Brandishing the gleaming weapons like a trophy, I bent down and pressed one against the now shrieking male. "I think I deserve my money back, don't you?"

"Y-y-yes, ma'am." He sobbed.

Twenty minutes later I walked out of the weapons shop with three hundred gald in my pocket and a satisfied smile on my face. Landing on the Legacy wasn't such a bad thing after all. The people in town were total idiots. Inwardly I laughed. That guy actually believed I had ordered something all the way from Gadoria and came to pick it up? What a moron. Who in the right mind would actually do that? Besides, from what I knew there wasn't a packaging company that worked that way connecting to a moving ship like the one I was on.

Cheerfully I patted my back pocket where the sack of money sat contently. Yep, it was going to be a great visit. I looked up to the bright blue sky and stretched, letting out a high pitch whine. The next step was to find that blasted cousin of mine and give him the news from home. 'I don't even want to think about what sis' would do if I didn't.' I thought bitterly. Heaving a sigh I headed off towards the lighthouse where the rumours said he would be in high hopes they were somewhat accurate.

--

Senel stepped through the thick grass with Shirley close behind. Since the day they defeated Vaclav and stopped the war, the gap between the two had been sealed shut, allowing them to live peacefully together. He was glad the way things turned out how they did, but something inside him disagreed to it all. Something told him there was more that would come and to not relax just yet.

"Senel?" He glanced back. Shirley was looking at him worriedly. "Are you alright?"

He nodded and gave her a smile. "Yeah."

It wasn't enough to get her off his back. She walked beside him for a moment or two in silence before bringing it up again. "Are you sure nothing's bothering you?"

Senel once again forced a smile at her. "I'm positive, Shirley. Don't worry. There isn't anything wrong."

"If you say so—"

"Senel! Shirley!" Both of them turned their heads at the sound of their names being called. In the distance was a figure running towards them. A familiar woman wearing the dark outfit of the house of Valens, a once well known family of Knights.

Shirley blinked. "Chloe." She greeted. "What's wrong?"

The young knight placed her hands on her knees while she took a minute to catch her breath. Senel noticed how flushed her face was and the thing trail of sweat running down her brow. Did she run all the way from Werites Beacon in search of them?

Finally Chloe straightened. She cleared her throat and began her explanation. "Raynard has told me you must hurry back to the city. It seems there's a thief running about tricking people and robbing them of their money using strange tactics."

'I knew today was too good.' Senel thought. He hung his head and sighed. "Alright, we'll be right there."

Chloe blinked. She tilted her head and gave him a curious look. "Coolidge, are you... okay?"

"What's with everyone asking me that today?!" He snapped. Clenching his fists he stormed past the girls, ignoring their surprised stares. "I said I'm fine!"

Behind him, Shirley held her arms to her chest and watched the white haired man stalk off sadly. "He doesn't seem fine to me."

"Me neither."

Far ahead, Senel waved a hand. "I can hear you, you know!"

--

I scowled. Standing in front of the lighthouse I scanned all I could see of the town. Nothing. There was no sign of him anywhere. Not even the slightest hint of his reckless nature. Was I lied to down by the port?

Angrily I stomped my feet and cried out. "God dammit! Where did that fucker go?!" Seething, I shoved my hands into my jacket pockets and began my journey back into the city. What good luck I had so far was beginning to drain away fast. It never lasted. Being a thief was harder than it looked.

As I came towards the fountain I noticed a crowd forming by the Bakery. I snorted and turned away but something held me back. Curiosity, the emotion I hated most. Muttering about losing track of time and having to sleep outside (due to robbing the inn already); I made my way over to the group of people.

Reaching it I tried to overlook the tops of peoples head. The attempt was useless. I wasn't very tall and those around me had much more height that I liked. "Excuse me," I said pushing through what felt the millions of bodies, "Pardon me, comin' through. Watch out. Sorry about that. 'scuse me." On went the apologies until I came out at the front.

There stood the baker holding a torn hat in one hand. A knife in the other. He was yelling at a tall, older looking man wearing a tight orange outfit. "I can't take this, Will! Do something!" He threw the hat on the ground and grinded his foot into it, making sure everyone saw how pissed off he was. "That blasted thief stole enough gald from us that would have done a whole month worth of shipping! I want her found and I want her dead!"

Will frowned. He crossed his arms over his well toned chest and rubbed at a sore spot on his arm. "A female thief..? Well, this isn't good."

I made a face. 'Oh snap.' They were onto me already. Quickly and silently I turned around and tried to squeeze back out through the mob onto the road to get away from them. Unfortunately, my luck was getting worse and worse because I suddenly heard a screech and the next thing I knew, I was flat on my back with the angry baker hovering over me, pointing and yelling, 'IT'S HER IT'S HER! SHE'S THE THIEF! SHE DID IT!'

I laughed nervously, meeting Will's piercing gaze. "H-hey there. Nice weather we're having, isn't it?"


	2. Chapter 2

'Well, isn't this just peachy?' My lips pursed together in a thin line. I had been in Werites Beacon for barely twelve hours and already I was in jail. Sis' was going to be livid when she got the news.

The door at the top of the stairs swung open with an eerie creak and footsteps trailed down into the basement. From the uneven rhythm I assumed there was more than one pair and as Will turned the corner I saw three other people behind him.

The white haired guy who looked my age raised an eyebrow when he saw me. "_This_ is the thief?" He asked pointing.

I snorted. What did he expect, a half naked woman with huge boobs and a flawless body? "Sorry to disappoint you." I muttered under my breath. "But I just happen to not be Mary-sue."

Will shot me a look that clearly said to shut up. I only shrugged at him, closing my mouth like he silently asked. "Yes," he replied to the boy (or man, depending on how you looked at him), "and despite her appearance she's quite skilled."

I puffed out my chest in pride. "Damn rights I am. Runs in the family." I gloated.

Again, Will glared at me. I shrunk back into the cell, legs drawn up to my chest. "Stingy old geezer."

The blonde girl behind the boy stepped up to the bars. She peered inside curiously and gave me a smile. I blinked at her and wanted to ask why she would do that but before I could she spoke, "What's your name?"

The question somewhat surprised me. Why did she care? It's not like I was anything useful to them. "Name? Oh, Sandor. Alex Sandor."

"Sandor?" They repeated. All of them sounded shocked.

I cocked my head and let my legs fall, suddenly feeling like a change of events was coming. "Yeah, why? You know someone with that last name?"

A dark haired woman nodded. "Yes. Are you related to Moses Sandor?"

"Moses?!" Quick as a rabbit I leaped off the ground and waved my arms around. "You know him?! Really?! Where is he?!"

"Hold on a minute." Will placed his fingers to his temple and began to rub it in slow circles. "You're related to Moses?"

"Yeah, he's my cousin. I came to the Legacy to look for him." I explained.

He sighed and I swore I heard a low 'That makes a lot of sense.' Come out from under his breath. With a grunt he lowered his hand and crossed his arms, giving me another piercing glare. "Why are you searching for him?" It wasn't a question. It was a demand and I honestly feared I'd be harmed if I didn't answer it.

"Well," I started slowly, not really knowing how to word it, "To be truthful, uh... well... It's kinda hard to explain to you because you don't understand the traditions, so I'll make this as short and basic as I can. I need to take him back home to our tribe because our uncle, the chief, died and we need to choose the next successor between the eldest kids of his siblings."

They were silent for a moment until finally the blonde piped up. "Then why did you steal things from the village?"

I wanted to hit her. The urge was so powerful I actually had to clench my fist to stop myself. What kind of a stupid question was that? Could she not tell I was a thief? Thieves had a natural urge to take things they thought were valuable. Money was especially important. My ability to lie and worm my way into large sums of gald was only a single skill among the rest of the thieves in the world. How did they do it so easily? Hiding those items of precious wealth? Simple. They wore long baggy clothes that they could stuff things into. Just like me.

I nearly screamed 'thief' with my outfit. No wonder she was blonde. She certainly acted like it.

The white haired boy placed a hand on the girls shoulder. "Shirley, look at her. She's a low-life, a scum. A rat from the sewers who comes up to pick the meat off of our bones for her own good fortune—"

"Alright! Alright!" I raised my hands in the air. "I get the picture! Why do you gotta be such a hater? Would it kill you to simply say 'Oh, Shirley, can't you see? She's a thief! Stealing is what she does for a living!'?" I glared at him and he gave one right back.

"Now, now..." Will tugged him away from the cell before he went ape on me and levelled his gaze with my own. "I don't know whether or not I should trust you with that story. For all we know, you could be lying to get out again."

I shook my head. "No, no! I promise it's the truth! Thief's honour!"

They stared at me.

"Oh, c'mon!" I whined, stomping my one foot. "What if you bring me to him and I prove it? I swear I won't steal anything on the way! Pretty please? I need to talk to him!"

The swordswoman, who I noticed was part of the Valens family line, turned to the sheriff of town and leaned up to whisper something in his ear.

I arched my head, wanting to catch what she was saying, but my hearing wasn't anywhere near good enough to make out little whispers like that.

Whatever the Valens girl said seemed to please the man. He nodded briefly and cast his eyes over towards me. Swiftly he pulled out a key from his pocket and began opening the cell door. "Alright, we'll bring you to Moses. But no stealing and no running off. Got it?"

"Clear as a bell." I saluted.

--

Meeting my cousin after four years of being separated turned out to be one of my least favourite moments in life. Our family—Sandor—used to live on a separate island together off the far coast between the Crusand Empire and Gadoria. It was only when the war started did part of us leave. My father was one of the four children from the head chief of the Sandor clan. He left with his youngest brother to Gadoria to live away from the fighting that was starting on the island.

Moses' mother, the eldest child of the chief, was supposed to become the next tribal ruler when grandfather died, but she fell ill and her body was too weak to do anything with such stress. So the second in line, our uncle, took charge. He became the next chief and that went on for a long time until he became sick too. It was a disease that seemed to run in the family. A lung problem where the breathing became lapsed until finally the organs just quit working and you suffocated. It was uncurable so far, and when uncle died, my father told me to go and find Moses. Although he had left his island years ago in search of sacred eres (a common legend in our family), he was the only child from his mother. My father was to bring my older sister and the eldest son of the other tribe on Gadoria to the island and wait for Moses and I's return.

I had no plan when Will, Senel, Shirley and Chloe brought me to the camp the bandits had at the base of the lighthouse. I thought it was going to be easy. I would explain the situation to him and hopefully he'd understand and come along willingly.

Unfortunately, life doesn't work that way when it's a Sandor you're dealing with.

Upon reaching the camp, I placed my hands in my jacket pockets and whistled. "Not bad, not bad." I commented while watching the half naked men running around.

Will sighed, seeming to dislike the view. "Yes, Moses has quite the gang here, doesn't he? They're a strong group and loyal to him too, but they cause so many disturbances..."

"I wasn't talking about the size of it." I grinned slyly. "I was aiming more to how good looking they all were."

Behind me, Shirley started to giggle. I heard Senel scoff and Chloe choke on her spit. Will, obviously not finding the joke funny, landed his fist on the top of my head. It made a reassuring 'THONK' and I cried out, sidestepping away from him. "The hell was that for?!" I demanded.

He frowned. "For being a pig." Those being his final words, he turned and began walking off towards a tent near the one side of the camp.

I snorted. "Well _excuse_ me for having hormones." Shirley yet again laughed and Senel shook his head sighing.

"C'mon." He said, pointing towards where Will was standing. "That's Moses' hut."

We made our way to the white tent, getting stares of all kinds from the bandits in the area. Some of them said hello to me, remembering me from the last name I came to visit. I felt a little embarrassed that I didn't grow much. I was still the same height I was long ago. A seventeen year old girl standing at a mere five feet. No wonder people looked down on me. Metaphorically speaking of course.

"Alex?" I turned at my name and beamed when I saw who said it.

"Csaba!" I cried. Gleefully I leaped over to the teal haired man and fell into his outstretched arms.

Csaba laughed, holding me tight against him. After finally letting me go he put some distance between us but kept his hands on my shoulders. "How are you? It's been what, four years now?"

I nodded and rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah, sorry about now visiting sooner. But you know what it's like back home. Always searching, running around to find my beast..."

"Ah, still haven't made a pact yet?"

"No." I sighed. "It sucks. I'm part of a beast tamer clan and yet I haven't found my right spirit. Moses got his when he was only five and Sis' was ten when she found hers. I feel so... left out."

Csaba shook his head. He hugged me again and smoothed down my spiked hair. "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll find it soon. After all, it's searching for you too. Now," he looked up to Senel and the others and gave them a cheerful smile. Out of all the bandits I knew, Csaba was always the brotherly one. There was something about him that made him stand out in a kind and gentle way, "why is everyone here?"

Will crossed his arms. He leered at me. "We came to bring her to Moses and confirm the story she told us. Since you know her, I assume she is in fact Moses' cousin then?"

"Yeah, why? You didn't believe her before?"

"Not when she was behind bars, no."

A look of horror spread on Csaba's face. He looked down at me with those scared eyes. "What does he mean 'behind bars'?"

I laughed nervously, taking a step back from him. "Well, see, I kinda... got caught stealing... again... so... when they came they recognized my last name and... yeah... heh heh..."

"Oh, Alex. How many times have you been told to—?"

"Did someone say 'Alex'?"

'That voice.' I thought. I knew it well. Four years apart would never make me forget such an accent when I lived with it myself. Before I could react I heard a loud 'YAHOO!' and the next thing I knew I was being spun around, my feet above the ground.

"AGH!!" I screamed while Moses spun me round and round. He had his strong arms around mine, stopping me from deflecting his attack. "PUT ME DOWN!!"

He did, thankfully, and I wobbled forwards a few steps until my cousin's hand on my shoulder levelled me.

When my vision stopped swimming I was able to see Moses clearly. Inwardly I gasped. He had changed a lot from four years ago. His red hair was still as wild as ever and he wore that silly grin I loved so much. Yet somehow I knew he was a different man. The fact he wore no shirt didn't faze me. Most men in our tribe didn't either. Sometimes women didn't too. It was the tattoos on his arm I blinked at, and the eye patch covering his left eye I questioned.

My reaction to seeing a family member after so long of being parted was the opposite of Moses'. Unlike me, who simply took in the sight before me, he grew tears in his eyes and had to cough, wiping them with his arm fast. "I—it's been since forever, Cuz'!"

My eye twitched. 'Cuz'?' "Uh... yeah... You uh... look... different..?"

He laughed, hand slamming down on my head. The bastard was a foot taller than me. The last time I was there he had only been a couple inches! I mentally cursed him and his height genetics from his dad's side. "Yeah! I do, don't I?! Well if it makes you feel better, you look completely the same!" Again he laughed, hand beginning to ruffle my hair.

I practically had a seizure my twitch was so strong. How insensitive was he? No, better yet, how stupid was he?! I tried keeping my voice cold as I replied gruffly. "When I said different I meant _handicapped_."

His friendly gestures stopped. The hand on my head disappeared and suddenly I was being yelled at. "What'cha mean 'handicapped'?! Here I am bein' nice and tellin' you how much I missed ya and you go sayin' I'm retarded! God damn midgets just never change! Always a bunch of jerks!"

I scowled. "For your information, I have too changed! And the so called 'jerk' part you claim I have comes from the same side as the family we share so I guess that makes you one too you stupid rock head!"

On went the bickering. To the side watching with looks of mild amusement the others only hung their heads. Senel looked at Csaba with raised eyebrows. "Do they do this often?"

"Oh yeah."

The fighting went on for a few minutes longer. By then it was reduced to simple name-calling. None of which were any good or smart.

"Girly!"

"Pig!"  
"Shorty!"

"Insensitive ass!"

"Bitch!"

"Asshole!"

From down the road, Norma's ears perked at the sound of Moses' voice yelling at someone. Someone... feminine? She keened her hearing. No, it wasn't Chloe, and it sure as hell wouldn't be Shirley screaming back. If not them, then who?

Curiously, she wandered towards the noise. Nobody in their right mind that was a decent looking woman would go near Moses beside herself and the others. After all, he looked like a wild bush man that had come out of the jungle.

"Hey." She greeted her friends as she neared them, startling Shirley. She wasn't surprised to see them all together at the camp. They had been coming together as a group a lot lately. "What's going on?"

Chloe shook her head and sighed. "I wish I knew. It's all a little confusing."

Norma tilted her head. She pushed between Senel and Will and stared at the sight. Moses was practically frothing at the mouth in rage, face burning as bright as his hair, and screaming the most idiotic insults she had ever heard to a girl half his size.  
"You have no ass!"

"Oh, yeah?! And what're you doin' looking there, huh?! Perv!"

"I wouldn't be caught dead lookin' at _you_ of all people! You ain't got no body to check out!"

"Hah! Like you should be talking! I bet you haven't gotten a woman yet 'cuz they all know you're so small!"

"Whadda mean _small_?!"

"Your dick you dumbass! It's probably the size of my pinkie finger!"

"WHAT?! You little brat! I'll kick your ass back to Gadoria!"

Norma cocked an eyebrow and looked back over her shoulder to give everyone else a blank stare. "What, did Red get a girlfriend or something?"

The Sandor's fighting ceased immediately. Together we spun around and glared heated daggers at her. "We are _not_ a couple!"

Norma yelped, wincing at the anger. "Okay, okay. Geez, sorry I asked..."

As if we had never been interrupted, we went back to fighting after Moses said a cocky, "I wouldn't date someone as masculine as her anyways!"

Senel just sighed. "Will... do something, would you? They're getting annoying."

Being the eldest in the group, Will decided that yes it would be best if he was the one to put an end to the bickering. Especially since he had very... _effective_ ways in doing so.

Rolling up invisible sleeves, the researcher stepped forwards and with two iron fists, slammed them on the cousin's heads.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later the group, along with me, had migrated to Will's house to talk about the situation. After being smacked twice on the head, Moses and I agreed (against our wills) to follow the others and discuss everything as one big happy family.

Alright maybe not a family and certainly not happy, but you get the point.

I scratched my head. Such a comfy couch. We didn't have those kinds of luxuries over at my camp in Gadoria. Everything was hand crafted out of wood.

My eyes wandered around the room. It was pretty big for a single guy to be living in. Unless he secretly had a wife. I highly doubted that though. He didn't wear a wedding ring or seem the husband type.

Across from me sitting on a couch similar to the one I had my butt planted on, Chloe, Senel and Shirley sat staring at me. Will stood between the two couches, arms crossed, and Moses had chosen a seat beside me with the new girl, a bouncy brunette I thought was called Norma, on his other side.

Frowning, Will began the group talk. "So, Alex," he said my name using a darker tone and I wondered to myself what he had against me. Aside from the fact I practically robbed every expensive store in his town of course, "Why don't you explain properly why you're here?"

I sighed. "Look, I already told you guys what happened. Our uncle, the chief of all the tribes in the Sandor family, died. So now the oldest kids from his three siblings have to go through these tests to see who will become the next chief. Moses is one of them. I need to bring him back home so he can participate in the event."

Chloe tilted her head looking confused. "Why can't one of the old chief's siblings do it?" She asked.

"That's not how it works." Moses said. He leaned back on the couch and I saw Will wince, worried the red head would get dirt on his furniture. "Y'see, the chief is supposed t' be young at the start of their rulin' and then die of old age at the end. Nobody can take the position from 'im unless he's dead. Uncle was the second oldest from granddad's four kids, so the others are too old t' rule. Got it?"

"Not really." Norma muttered.

Senel leaned forwards, placing his elbows on his knees. "Why didn't the oldest child become chief in the first place then?"

I let myself explain that one at the sudden glazed look Moses got in his eyes. "Aunty was the oldest, yes, but she was quite frail and the stress of being chief would be too much for her body. The others knew that and my father told them to let Uncle be chief instead. Which they did."

"So how long ago was that?"

Moses and I looked at each other, both thinking backwards in time. "Uh..." I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to add up all the different years together. "Maybe... about... I dunno thirty or forty years ago?"

"How could he die so fast?"

I glanced over to my cousin, worried at his reaction. He didn't move an inch. Hell, he actually looked at me with an arched eyebrow and pushed me to answer the question. That's right. He wasn't told, was he? He hadn't been on the island long enough to learn about the cause of our uncle's death. "It... it's a long standing problem in our family..."

Red eyes widened.

"... a lung disease. It's incurable and unfortunately it got the best of Uncle."

"Shit." Moses stood up from the couch and everyone moved their attention towards him.

Will's brow creased. "Moses, what's wrong?"

He didn't get a reply. The bandit had grabbed his quiver of spears by the door and left as quickly as possible, hiding his face under his shaggy bangs. When the slam of the door signalled he had left angrily, all eyes darted to me.

I hung my head. I knew it. Leave it to Moses to put all the troubles of explaining everything on me. But I didn't blame him. Or more, I couldn't. If it was me in his spot I would do the exact same. That's what family was for wasn't it? To be there to support you and take what you leaned on them.

"What was that about?" Senel mumbled.

"Yeah, is Red alright?"

Chloe was still staring at the closed door behind me, eyes fogged the slightest bit. "No... Did you not see his face? He looked..."

"Scared?" I guessed.

She looked at me, surprised. "Y-yeah. How..? Do you know why?"

I clasped my hands together and placed them on the back of my neck. 'Maybe I shouldn't tell.' I thought. I knew what was bugging him. His mom had the same illness and it was most likely she would die from it. He didn't want to be reminded how bad it was and with Uncle dying that way it only brought the pain of reality harder down on him. Did he really want me to blab out all the issues to other people? Was it even my right to tell them?

I sighed and opened my mouth but Senel cut me off. "If it's something big enough to upset Moses that fast," he spoke softly, eyes hard on my face, "then I think you should wait for him to tell us instead of explaining it yourself. Even if you do know the reason."

I nodded. Thank god there was someone with a brain that could save my ass from getting kicked in the future. "Yeah..."

Norma stuck out her bottom lip and leaned her head to one side with a scowl. "Well what're we gonna do then? He never said he'd go back to do the thingy-ma-bob."

'He probably won't.' I thought with a gloomy look upon my face. 'He won't because I brought up the sickness. Just to piss me off.'

Shirley was still staring at me. She held a very subtle smile on those pink lips of hers and when I caught her eye I felt my face begin to heat up. What was she looking at me like that for? I eyed her blonde hair with dislike. It made her look so much more angelic, so much more delicate.

I directed my eyes sideways. I couldn't handle her feminine face anymore. Even without saying anything I understood what she wanted me to do. 'Go and find the answer.'

With another sigh I stood off the couch and rubbed my neck. "Well, sorry to disturb y'all like this. I'll be on my way now—"

"Hold on a minute." Will grabbed at the collar of my jacket as I tried sneaking past him. He jerked me backwards and I groaned. 'Now what?' "Just where do you think you're going, young lady?"

I pointed to the door and he glared down at me. "Oh, please. I didn't take anything while we were finding Moses."

"That's not the point. You stole in the first place, that's what landed you in jail. Or do you not remember that little incident?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

He narrowed his eyes and I wanted so badly to punch him square in the face and break those god forsaken glasses of his. "Look, I robbed all the best places in the town so there isn't anything more for me to do, right? I'll just be on my merry way to the port where I'll take a boat home."

Senel rose from his seat. "Will, I don't think we should trust her just yet. She doesn't seem like the type to keep her promises."

"How would _you _know, Dickhead?" I snarled, my temper getting the better of me.

He blinked. He immediately got over his shock though and soon he was glaring at me just as harsh as Will. "What did you say?!"

"What, are you deaf too? Man, what's with the guys in this town. You're all stupid and disabled in some way. I asked how you'd know a single thing about me when you've only known me for a few hours."

"That's not what I'm getting angry about!" He cried. "And I'm not deaf or stupid!"

"Oh, but you don't disagree that you're disabled?"

"Wh-what?! No, I'm not—"

"ENOUGH!" I yelped as Will's fingers grabbed onto my shirt, allowing him to lift me up off the ground. I began thrashing around, kicking my feet and screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL?! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT YOU STUPID OLD FART!"

The others watched as the sheriff carried me out through the front door, me shrieking all the while. My cries soon faded when the door was shut and pretty soon all they heard was silence.

Norma blinked, turning around in her seat to try and see over the top of the couch. "Do you think he killed her?" She asked.

Chloe made a face. "I don't think Raynard would go that far..."

"She mixed 'old' and 'stupid' together in one insult; I think he'd do more than a good whacking to her for that."

"Maybe to you, Norma, but we don't know her at all..."

"He-llo! It's Teach we're talking about here, C! He hits anyone!"

The door opened and their talked ceased. Into the silence I stepped, a large bump forming on the back of my head. 'For an old man he sure can hit hard.' I inwardly cursed Will, glaring as hard as I could at him when he came around to my side. "Alex here has agreed to do community service until her debt for the things she stole is done. In the mean time Norma, can you find her a place to stay?"

Happy as ever, the treasure hunter hopped up off the couch and beamed a smile so bright I felt blinded. "Sure thing, Teach! C'mon Lexy, I'll get you an awesome deal on a room at the inn!"

My eye twitched. "Lexy?" There was no chance I would ever get to ask about it because I was tackled and dragged from the arm by the brunette all the way though the house and down the street, not a bone in my body willing enough to put more contact between me and such a giddy person. My sister always taught me that if you stayed around people who were freakishly excited all the time it would rub off and pretty soon you'd find yourself wearing colours of the rainbows and singing along with the flowers.

Inside the house, Shirley cast Will a curious stare. "Will?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you simply make her return the things she took?"

He smiled eerily. "Because then I wouldn't be able to keep an eye on her for long now would I?"


	4. Chapter 4

There was only one thing crossing through my mind as Norma cheerfully tugged me down the road. How I would make it a point to never, _ever_, teach my children to be so happy. I would have rather died instead of raising monsters with such high pitched voices and useless babbling. Then again, if I told them to be like that, I could drop them off at Sis' place and have them torment the hell out of her. Suddenly the idea didn't seem too bad.

"Hey, Lexy!" My head bobbed side to side when Norma shook me violently. "This is it! This is the inn!"

"Yes... yes I know it is." 'I took the guy's money already, remember?' Suddenly I froze. That's right. I stole from that place. I couldn't go near it. "Uh... Um... you know what? I think I'll just crash with Moses."

Norma stared at me with huge eyes. "Ew! You'd rather sleep outside in a tent then in a nice, warm, comfy bed where food is brought to you whenever you want?!"

Hell no. But I wouldn't tell her that. "Yep." I even threw in a fake smile with that lie.

She smacked the side of my head. Holding the place I was just hit I growled deep in the back of my throat. 'That little son of a bit—' "You have got to be kidding me?! I'm totally not going to allow that!" She yelled, waving her arms around. I was reminded of an angry banana. "C'mon, you're staying with me."

"N-no, it's fine. Really, I sleep outside all the time. I mean, I'm a beast tamer and—"

For the first time in my life I was actually scared of a woman. She whirled around so fast and her eyes were burning with such anger I took a step back to make a little more space between us. "I _said_ you're staying with me, dammit!"

"Y-yes... yes, ma'am." I could practically hear the sound of a dog whimpering in the background.

That fierce expression was gone as fast as it came and her usual smiling one replaced it. That was the moment I learned just how manipulative Norma Beatty, first-class treasure hunter, really was.

We entered the inn with our heads held high. Okay, she did. In fact I could see a little bounce in her step as she sauntered over to the desk, a cocky smirk stretching her lips. I hung back, eyes flittering everywhere but the manager's face. Great. It was the same guy as before.

"Good afternoon, my dear sir!" Norma smiled.

The manager raised his head up from the stack of papers he'd been working on with a smile. "Good afternoon ma'am—Oh." His face fell upon seeing who it was. "Norma."

If she caught the lack of emotion he used in saying her name she didn't notice. Flicking back a chunk of hair from her face, Norma leaned on the desktop. "I happened to notice you have an empty room beside mine. Am I right?"

"W-well... yes, we do... why?" He leered suspiciously at her.

Her smile stretched. I wondered how it could fit on her face. "Because I have a friend here who would love to use it! She'll pay full price too!"

The manager's eyes lightened up at that. "Full price?" he repeated. "Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent!"

"Where is she?" He asked, eyes beginning to scan the crowd of people in the room. There was only a handful and a half and I was the only one standing.

I swore. "Dammit." I was busted. I knew it. Before Norma even pointed at me the man had those beady eyes on me and he was frothing. I clicked my tongue, signalling to Norma and she glanced over. I raised my hand to tell her I was leaving with it but the manager was faster than that. He lunged over the top of his desk, screaming; "THIEF!! THIEF!!" at the top of his lungs while charging straight at me.

I blinked and the instinct to dodge reacted faster than I could process the fact I was being chased. By the time the realization dawned on me I was halfway across the room running for my life, calling over my shoulder to Norma, "I told you I could have stayed with Moses!"

She shrugged, not seeming to care about the practically rabid man trying to grab me. "Well how was _I _supposed to know that? You could've just _told_ me the real reason."

I rolled my eyes and side hopped hitting a plant. That guy wasn't letting up. I frantically looked around, trying to see if there was a window I could escape through without damaging anything or a back door I could get through. The front door took too much time to open. I'd get snatched up if I attempted to run through there.

Then I saw it. The beam above holding a ceiling fan. I grasped the bar under my left hand, readying myself. The height wasn't as big as it looked and as I trailed my gaze I saw an opened window at the end of it. Smirking, I pulled back my arm. "Norma!"

She raised her eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"I'll meet you guys later, alright?"

"What do you mean 'later'—"

I moved faster than she talked. I pressed the switch on the bar and threw my arm forwards. Rocketing forth from its sheath, a clawed hand cut through the air like a hot knife in butter. My aim never being perfectly accurate but close enough, it went a little higher than the beam and instantly wrapped around it. The chain attached to it tensed and I lifted my feet off the ground, grasping the bar in my hand again to press the button that reeled me in.

As I swung up towards the ceiling I narrowly missed being hit by the fan (thank god it wasn't on) and grabbed the beam with my right hand. I easily lifted myself up and let the chain relax, wrapping it up and placing the claw in its sheath again.

I looked down. Everyone there was staring with huge eyes and gaping mouths. Even Norma, who had gone through a hell of a lot in the past year and a bit, couldn't contain her shock.

I waved at her and without any difficulties shimmied across the beam and slipped through the open window. Behind me the manager shrieked and grabbed at his hair, screaming about telling Will and making sure I got my proper punishment. All Norma did was continue to stare.


	5. Chapter 5

Moses sat on the beach glaring. 'Damn Alex,' he kept thinking over again, 'comin' t' the Legacy to drag me back. She can't expect me t' go now that I know how Uncle died.' For the third time he grabbed a rock beside him and chucked it into the sea. The beautiful water hadn't changed since that day one year ago when they stopped the Cataclysm from happening and saving Shirley's life along with every other Orerines'. Yet it looked suddenly disgusting to him and he cried out in rage, standing up to kick sand into the ripples ocean.

"What's got _you_ so uptight?" Moses halted at the voice and he spun around to glare at the familiar figure.

"Shut up." He muttered. He didn't need _him_ of all people around. No offence to the boy or anything but he didn't exactly know how to help in emotional situations.

Jay raised a nearly non-visible eyebrow. He tucked his hands into his jacket pockets and stepped slowly over to the bandit. "Well?"

Moses glared. "Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

He couldn't resist. The tone Jay used was so light-hearted despite the low vocals that spoke it. It made the ice around his heart melt and he let out a heavy sigh, falling back onto the sand with a reassuring 'THUD'. "My little cousin's come from our homeland t' bring me back there for a tribal battle t' see who'll become the next head chief of our family." He leaned back on his arms, head tilting up to the bright blue sky. "I don't wanna go."

"Then don't." Jay said. He made himself comfy beside his teammate and gazed out at the water. "If you really don't want to he can't make you, right?"

"She." Moses corrected him with a chuckle. "Alex's a girl, oddly enough. Shoulda been born a boy though."

The younger male stayed quiet.

"S'not that simple," Moses went on, "See, it's gotta be the oldest kids of my Uncle's sibling's, so that's only three of us. Me, Alex's older sis and Antal. But... Everyone's gonna think I'll win 'cause I had such a strong pact with Giet and now... now that I let Giet go..."

Jay eyed him. His eyes were beginning to get teary and the purple clad teen rolled his violet orbs. 'Here we go again.' He jerked upright suddenly, a shiver going down his back. Someone was there! He jumped up off the ground and spun around to see none other than me standing there, a hand on my hip and a bored look on my face. "Who..?"

"Alex?" Moses stood too and he seemed scared to see me. "What're you doin' her—"

I tapped my temple. "Don't forget our tribes have different skills although we're one family. I could see you a mile away with that hair." My insult worked. I saw the fire burn in my cousin's eyes and inwardly I felt glad he wasn't too depressed. I glanced at the boy beside him, curious. "You are?"

He was my age and an inch or two taller with thick jet black hair tied high in a side ponytail. I squinted a little and made a face. He was wearing lip gloss. Or maybe it was just the fact his skin was so pale that his lips looked painted. Either way he was feminine. Very, very feminine. His voice was deep though. Deeper than I expected. "It's polite to give your own name first before asking others for theirs."

I grinned. Cocky little bastard. "I guess you're right. Fine. I'm Alex Sandor. You?"

He looked surprised. "Jay." He stated. "By Sandor, you mean this idiots Sandor?"

"Hey!" Moses cried, swinging his attention to Jay.

I laughed. "Yeah, but don't think I'm as retarded as him. The family isn't all like that. It's just him."

"That's a relief," I swore I saw the hint of a smile tug at that shiny mouth, "I'd be worried for humanities safety if it wasn't so."

Moses yelled at us, calling us traitors and every name in the book. When I kicked him in the stomach he finally calmed down enough for me to get serious.

I bit the inside of my lip, almost afraid to ask the question. "Hey... Did you... did you really let Giet go?"

His eyes saddened and I instantly regretted asking. The poor guy. Losing your beast, the one you were raised with, was a hard thing. I knew from experience. "I... I see. If that's the case then... I'm sor—"

"Don't say it." He cut me off. "Don't give me that bullshit, Alex. You know better than anyone I don't need yer pity! Giet... Giet's happy now. He don't gotta follow me around no more, y'know? He should be glad he's free and... and I'm fine with it! I don't need to hear about it anymore."

I turned my head away. 'You're right,' I wanted to say, 'I'm sorry for bringing it up. I won't do it again.' I wanted to apologize to him and wipe that sad look off his face but I couldn't. It wasn't my style. So instead I closed my eyes and rubbed my neck, grunting loudly. "Yeah, well, whatever. You're useless now, who cares? I still gotta bring you back home."

He glared down at me. "No. I ain't goin' back there."

I smirked. "You don't really have much of a choice, Moses."

He matched my face, reaching behind for a spear. "You wanna fight about it?"

"Bring it on."

Jay shook his head and sighed. 'Despite what she says, I get the feeling they're a lot more alike than they think.' He gave the sea a final glance and extended a hand towards us. "Moses, I'm going to go find Will. I have some information to give him." He was going to ask if they wanted him to tell about their squabble but he held it back. It didn't seem like the right time.

Moses nodded, watching me grasp my right hand and the claws shot out of their sheath. With my left hand I reached around to my backside and grasped the rod I had hanging on my belt. "Yeah, yeah. You do what'cha want, Lil' bro'. I'll settle this out with my cuz'."

Once more, Jay sighed. He glanced at me a final time and disappeared in a blur, running over the sand and rocks faster than I ever hoped I could move.

I whistled. "Fast little bugger."

"Yeah. You should see 'im in battle. He's sneaky."

"Not bad looking either."

"You kiddin'?! He looks like a freakin' chick!"

Those being our final words we attacked. I moved first, my feet sinking into the sand less than Moses due to what little weight I had.

We met closer to his starting point then mine. His spear came down against me and I used my claws to block it while I pressed a switch on my rod. It clicked and from both ends it extended about five feet, becoming taller than me. He cried out as I jabbed the one end roughly into his stomach, pushing him away to make room between us. Skilfully I leaped back, landing on my feet and skidding.

He grinned. "Not bad, Cuz'. I thought you had two sets of claws under those sleeves of yours."

I waved my finger at him teasingly. "Ah, ah. Didn't Sis' tell you not to judge people by their looks?"

"True." Like a pro he twirled his spear for a second, distracting my attention from the battle and flung it so quickly at me I didn't have time to dodge. I grimaced as it dug into my shoulder. The burning pain flared in my upper torso yet I didn't fall into it. I could take a lot more than a simple stab.

Reaching up, I grabbed the weapon and dislodged it from my body. I smirked through the throbbing, not letting him see the reflection of pain in my eyes. "Heh, not bad." I complimented. "But not good enough, of course." I placed the one end of the spear in the ground and raised my foot. With a loud snap the wood broke and I watched a wave of anger flash over my cousin's face.

"Hey! That was six hundred gald! Money don't come cheap y'know!"

"Too bad so sad." I laughed. He grabbed another spear and I jumped forwards. I wouldn't let him use the same trick on me twice. I lowered my claws towards the ground, aiming to slice across his chest. He saw the move at the last minute and leaned back just in time to miss being cut open.

I swore. He was sharper than last time. Not finished, I positioned my rod to jab him in the face, wanting to make him back off again, but he had other plans it seemed. He grabbed my left hand with his right and I jolted. I tried pulling it back and found it was useless. He was way stronger than me physically. Gripping his spear he brought it down towards me from above and I glanced up. Immediately I flew my right hand up, letting the tip go between the claws.

Barely a moment before the blade would have pierced my chest I twisted my wrist, praying to the gods above that the metal would hold. In my favour they did, and the force snapped yet another one of Moses' spears in two.

He cried out in disbelief, nearly in tears at the sight of another one of his precious weapons were broken. I took the opportunity to get the winning move and kneed him hard in the chest at the same time I smacked him hard in the face with my rod.

He yelped, falling backwards over into the sand. He only opened his eyes when I put my foot on his chest, hands on my hips. "I win." I stated happily.

Moses groaned. He raised his head and let it fall back down, too much effort to even move. His arms were lying out and in my eyes he appeared a star fish. A very... strange looking starfish.

I grinned. We hadn't fought like that in years. It felt good to be with close family again. Cheerfully I plunked myself down beside him, his arm on my side as I faced his chest.

He turned his head towards me. "You've gotten a lot better, Al."

I smiled at the old nickname. "You too, Moe."

There was silence. Just the two of us resting. All that was heard was the heavy breathing coming from both of us and the gentle tide that had begun to come. The waves were soft, soothing. I felt myself lulled by their quiet crashing.

A hand on my shoulder startled me. I snapped open my eyes to meet Moses' gaze. "Al... don't make me go back... I don't want to. Really... really don't."

If I had a choice I would have nodded and agreed. I wanted to so badly. Those eyes were sad. Sadder than I ever saw. He hated seeing his mother in pain, and going back would make it all go downhill. Losing Giet was the worst thing that could ever have happened to him.

I placed my hand on his, feeling his rough skin under my slightly softer flesh. He understood without the words and closed his eyes, letting his body go lax. I couldn't stop. I had to do everything in my power to bring him back. There wasn't any other option. So to make us both feel better he squeezed my shoulder and we stayed that way for a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I woke up to the bright sun shining in my eyes. I groaned and raised my arm, mentally urging the light to go away and come back a couple hours later. There was warmth under my back and to my side I felt chilled.

Not wanting to wake up anymore I rolled away from the cold and squeezed my eyes shut tighter, commanding my body to shut down again. A voice pulled me back from slumber just as I was entering it. "Took ya long enough to get off... my arm's numb..."

I cracked open an eye. Shifting, I turned just enough to see where the noise was coming from.

Moses was lying on his side facing me, a look of awakening on his tanned features. I blinked, bleary eyed, and reached a hand up to rub the sleep away. "Mmm... Moses? What're you doin' here?" My words were slurred and he chuckled.

"We fell asleep on the beach, dummy."

"Oh." I suddenly felt stupid. Memories of the past day flooded through me and I sat upright. "That's right. We battled and then..." Glancing over my shoulder I saw under me was his arm. So that's what he meant by it was numb. I had slept on it all night. "Ah. Sorry 'bout that."

He shrugged. At least, he tried to. Lying sideways with a dead limb and being half-awake didn't help with the situation. "S'fine." He mumbled.

Tired, I looked away and angled my head towards the sky. Bright and blue. It was past dawn for sure. I wondered if the others were looking for us. More specifically me. Will wasn't going to be very impressed with the stunt I pulled at the inn. I simply didn't want to get my ass kicked without a fight. Maybe he'd understand if I explained it.

I pulled a face. Who was I trying to kid? That guy would never get it. He was an old fart. A geezer. He didn't know what it was like to be young. Okay, maybe he did, but that was a long time ago it didn't count.

Moses shifted beside me. He grimaced and muttered about tingles in his arm and as he shook it he sat up. I felt smaller when he did that and inwardly pouted. Why was I the only Sandor to have a delayed growth spurt? Everyone else was tall. "What'cha thinkin' 'bout?" He asked after seeing my expression.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." I shook my head and tried to stand up but he caught the back of my jacket.

He grinned. "C'mon, Al. I know ya better than that. What's botherin' ya?"

I looked down and glared at him. When I spoke I meant to have a hard voice, one that would get my point across, yet it seemed it didn't work and instead it came out soft. "Y'know, maybe after four years I changed. It could mean something totally different than what you think. People don't stay the same their entire lives."

His smile disappeared and I wondered if he got the seriousness I wanted to use. My hope was destroyed at the sight of a playful smirk stretching his lips. "You're right. People do change." He nudged me with his elbow playfully. "But you don't."

"Moe!" I groaned.

He laughed. "Alright, alright! You've changed. Happy?"

"No." I stuck out my bottom lip and crossed my arms. "I know you're lying."

He slung his now awoken arm over my shoulders, bringing me towards his chest. "Nah! I'd never lie t' ya! You have changed, Cuz'. I jus' don't wanna admit it."

We sat for awhile like that. Me leaning on him with his arm over me. We didn't bother moving until I heard a low rumble and glanced down. At the same time we blushed.

"I think we're hungry." I mused.

Moses nodded. He patted my shoulder, signalling for me to stand up. "I missed supper last night 'cause of you, y'know. You owe me."

"I don't owe you nothin', _Cuz_'." I mocked him with the 'cuz' part and he caught on to it.

Frowning, he placed his hands on his hips the moment we were both standing and glared at me. "Hey! What's with that tone?"

"What tone?" I asked.

"I heard a tone in that sentence!"

I shrugged, turning around and starting off towards Werites Beacon. I wanted to wash up at Lumen Spring before we got anywhere near civilization. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do too!" He sounded baffled at my words. "Don't you start playin' dumb with me, Girl! I know your games!"

"What games?"

"_Alex_!"

I only laughed.

--

That day I wished I had never been picked to go to the Legacy. Or better yet, I wished I had agreed to Moses' demand on stopping at the camp to grab a bite to eat before going to Will's place. Why did I try to do good things? It always ended up wrong. I had told Moses no to the food—although I wanted it just as much as him—and said we had to tell Will we were okay after explaining what I did in the inn. I hadn't heard my cousin laugh so hard in all the years I knew him after telling the story. I didn't find anything funny about it. I was in serious trouble because of that stupid shop manager. Yes, it was his fault, not mine. You can't blame a thief for stealing. That's like telling an orange to change its name and turn green. The world just didn't work that way.

Apparently that wasn't an excuse for Will. I wasn't even three steps into the living room and he had me in the air dangling by the collar. He was yelling things here and there, telling me how irresponsible I was and how reckless it had been to do something like that. I guess Jay told him about Moses and I's fight by the shore because he brought that up too. I felt glad I wasn't the only one getting scolded.

"But... it's normal." I tried for the billionth time to explain it to him. "Fighting's always been a way of settling things in the family—"

"Savages." Norma hissed to Chloe from the other couch.

"—I mean, what do you think the three kids have to do to be chosen as head chief? They're not gonna play hide and seek to pick, that's for sure—"

"Barbarians." Another sneer.

"—If we were raised that way and taught such 'peaceful' things then we would never be strong enough to call ourselves beast tamers. Isn't that right, Moses?" I looked to my cousin for confirmation.

He nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yep! That's right, Cuz'! Couldn't have worded it better myself!"

"Hippies."

Moses glared at the brunette who looked away innocently at his narrowed stare. "What're you talkin' about over there, Bubbles?"

Norma's smile was so fake I had to roll my eyes. "Oh, nothing!" She replied, her voice just as sugary sweet. "I'm defiantly not making fun of your traditions!"

"Like hell you aren't."

Will shot them both a look telling them to be quiet, which they did quickly, and then shifted that heated stare back at me. "That's still no excuse for harassing the inn manager then swinging through a window—" Yeah, that's what Norma told him. I_ harassed_ the guy and then turned into super Alex monkey and used my 'rope hand' to swing through the open window. She said nothing about the fact he attacked me first and all I did was run until I found a place to get out of. I bet the manager didn't side with my story either. "—and disappearing the entire night with Moses."

"Yeah, no kidding." Norma said. She eyed Moses with mild disgust. "You weren't... you know... _trying_ anything with her, were you, Red?"

Beside her Senel choked on his drink and Shirley's face went red. I saw Chloe cover her mouth in an attempt to hide her giggles, but when she accidently let some out I leered at her. It only made it worse.

"What?!" Moses lurched off the couch, face beginning to shade darker. "No! Course not! The hell do you think I am?! She ain't my wife!"

"Well don't you guys breed in the family?"

'Breed?' I thought. 'What does she think we are? Dogs?' I only shook my head and finally I smacked Moses in the stomach. "Sit down." I growled. He swore at me but did as he was told and I jabbed my thumb towards him, looking at the others. "Is that the image he brings to your mind about our family? That we marry our cousins?"

The four on the couch shared looks. Shirley was beginning to get the nervous giggles and Chloe had settled hers a few seconds ago. Senel held such a devastated look on his face I couldn't stop my grin from forming. Norma, blinking, opened her mouth to answer but Jay—who stepped out from behind the couch Moses and I sat on—beat her to it. "Actually yes, he does."

Trying hard to stop my lips from twitching, I turned to face the ninja. "You get the idea we take the clothes off our dead family members and then eat them later for dinner, believing some psyco god will give us sacred eres if we devour enough human flesh, correct?"

The faintest hint of a smile caught my attention and I wondered whether or not he realized he was doing it. "Yes."

"Man, Moses," Again I hit the brooding man beside me, that time harder, "you suck at showing off the Sandor name. You made the entire Legacy think we're a bunch of freaks that run wild in the forest."

"I do not! Why y'all gotta pick on me?! She's a Sandor too! Make fun of her!"

"Yeah, but I look normal."

"An' I don't?!"

"What are you, stupid?" I paused. "Y'know what, don't answer that, you'd make yourself sound worse."

"HEY! What's that supposed to me?!"

"My point exactly. Rocks for brains."

"You little bitc—"

Taking as much as he could handle, Will came over and hit us both over the top of our heads. "Stop fighting!" He scolded. "It gets tiresome after awhile."

"I think it's funny." Norma quipped.

He glared at her and she shrunk back into the cushion of the couch. Returning to face us, the elder man pushed up his glasses and glowered down at us. "That was your punishment for fighting yesterday. Alex, because of what you did to the inn manager, you must assist Senel, Jay and Chloe in going to the Waterways to check out something for me. Got it?"

My heart fell. Waterways? That didn't sound too good. It sounded underground. I really, really hated underground things. Really badly. I wrung my hands together but other than that showed no sign of paranoia. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

I think Will thought I was going to fight back because he raised an eyebrow at my easy-going answer. Suddenly he glared again. "You're not planning anything, are you?"

"Of course not." Liar.

"Good." He said. "But since I don't trust you I want Jay to follow you around until Senel and Chloe get all the supplies you'll need."

Follow me? What was he expecting me to do, run away? I thought harder about that and decided that was most likely exactly what he assumed I was going to do. Still, _follow_? He was basically telling the kid to _stalk_ me. Not that I was complaining or anything. He was cute. I had a soft spot for cute things.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

Hah, yeah, and pigs would fly.


	7. Chapter 7

For the fifth time in a row I let out a huge sigh. I was bored. Bored out of my mind completely. Senel and Chloe took forever to get supplies. What all did they need anyways? A couple of lemon gels, maybe a new sword or pair of gauntlets and boom they're done. The stores weren't even that far apart either.

'I bet Will told them to be slow on purpose.' I thought bitterly as I stared darkly over at the grassy fields. Since I didn't know the town all that well (aside from wandering it when I arrived), I figured that sitting out front by the entrance waiting for the two to finish their shopping would be the smartest thing to do instead of getting lost and then getting another lecture from Will. Norma was right; he really was like a teacher.

"It would be so much more peaceful... if I _didn't_ have you breathing down my neck." I mumbled.

Beside me, Jay merely shrugged. He had his hands in his jacket pockets like normal and held the same blank expression I learned he barely ever took off. "I don't enjoy this anymore than you."

"Oh, thanks, that makes it all the better." I said sarcastically. "You truly make me happy, Jay."

Silence lifted. I listened quietly to the soft chirping of the birds in the trees and stared absentmindedly at the swaying grass. It reminded me of home. Back where we lived in a forest so beautiful it broke my heart to leave it. I didn't want to go to the Legacy. I had no interest in leaving my mother and sister behind. Hell, I hated my older sister yet I missed her.

I snorted. I was pathetic. Just a weak little kid homesick and I hadn't been gone all that long. What a disgrace. Sometimes I wanted to be like Moses. To be as brave as him. He left at such a young age and yet he became the way he was without visiting once.

Forgetting Jay was there I leaned back and placed my hands on the back of my neck. "Fuck." I swore harshly, making him look down at me blinking. "Since when do I think this much?" Realising I wasn't alone I quickly apologized for my rude comment, waving my hands. "Sorry. I-I... that wasn't directed to you at all."

"Oh." Was all he said for a while. When we fell quiet again I glanced up at him and frowned. I felt bad. I shouldn't have snapped like that. I never swore violently unless I was angry or stressed and although he didn't know that, he should have got the hint I wasn't in a good mood. He must have been confused.

I mentally flipped my temper off and turned to Jay. "I'm sorry for that." I sounded sincere for once and I nearly wanted to pat myself. "I... just don't really know what I'm doing anymore."

"Don't get me wrong." I blinked. "I don't care about you or your thoughts. You're nothing but that stupid bandit's dumb cousin to me."

Honestly, at that exact moment, I thought I was going to burst. It took everything I had--each little bit of willpower--to not grab his front and punch his lights out. Just those two sentences made me burn with anger. As cute as he was I wasn't the kind of person to take a blow like that so easily. "You..." I pointed to him, my fist shaking. It was the closest I could get without losing it. "You are the most inconsiderate prick I've ever met. A short, gay lookin', dick-head."

He blinked those large violet eyes at me. "I hate to admit it, but Moses was right. You really are more a man than a woman."

That was the last straw.

SLAP.

The sound echoed in the quiet surroundings. Senel and Chloe gapped at the scene. They arrived around the time Jay had ended his first comment and heard what I snapped at him with. The effect of my action intensified the moment more and while I saw them out of the corner of my eye I didn't bother facing them.

"I will _not_ be taking shit from you." I snarled, leaning in so close to Jay's face he actually tilted his head back, uncomfortable. With those being my final words, I spun on my heel and stormed down the road.

Senel and Chloe glanced between each other. They were both wondering the same thing. 'What the hell just happened?'

Jay stood frozen in place on the side of the road. He didn't say anything at all. Even as he raised a hand to brush his slender fingertips against the reddened blotch on his cheek he was mute. His expression pure shock.

Suddenly he jerked towards them as if they had startled him. Chloe saw how large his eyes were and instinctively took a step forwards to ask him if he was alright but Senel touched her shoulder. "Go ahead to Alex. I'll handle this."

She stared uneasily at him. "Coolidge... are you sure?"

Senel smiled at her and nodded, pushing her down the road. Giving Jay a final glance she ran off with the bag of bakery good on her back after me.

Hesitating a little, Senel came up to Jay's side. He put his hand on the younger boys shoulder and bent his head. "You okay?"

"... Yes... yes, I am fine." Jay blinked and shook his head to clear it. His usual calm expression was back and he began walking down the path out of the town hurriedly. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

Senel watched with curious blue eyes as his friend stalked off. He was almost... pouting? What for? He caught Jay pause in his step and touch his cheek again and the ex-Alliance Marine crossed his arms thinking. 'Was it because she hit him? He probably just doesn't want to seem weak. After all, she is a little... demanding.'

Oh, he had no idea what extremes I went to.


	8. Chapter 8

I learned quickly just how deep the Waterways were just by the sight of it. It stretched far beneath the ground and went even lower. I shuddered slightly. I hated things under land. The thought of having all that weight above me just ready to crash down and flatten my body to the pavement did not excite me.

As a group of four we entered through the opening. My feet immediately stopped on their own when I realized the depth of the labyrinth and I held my breath. 'Oh god.' I thought to myself. 'Don't panic. Don't panic. It's only for a little bit. You go in. You go out. Simple as that!'

Senel, noticing the suddenly silent set of footsteps, came slowly to a stop thirty feet ahead. He turned around and stared at me curiously but that expression didn't last long. It quickly turned to aggravation. "Alex, what're you doing?"

I gulped. My hands began clenching nervously together. Thank god for long sleeves. "N-nothing. Just... you know... I've never been in a waterway before so I wanted to take in the sight." Even I had to admit the lie was pathetic.

Whether or not he believed me I never knew. All he did was raise an eyebrow and give me a pointed stare. "You can do that walking too. Hurry up. We don't have all day."

I wanted to tell him off and say yes, technically we did. Will said we didn't have to be back till tomorrow afternoon, which was a ton of time. If I told him any of that he would ask questions and my little paranoia would be out. I couldn't risk that. No Sandor let their fears be out in the open. That probably wasn't true since I highly doubted a moron like Moses kept everything bottled up inside.

Quietly I groaned. Why didn't lady luck shine on me that day? Did I do something wrong? Aside from all the stealing and hitting Jay for what seemed no reason then. Yes, I clearly overreacted. I always did when I started an argument and began losing it. Should I have felt bad for it? Yes. Did I? Not particularly. He was a jerk. An asshole if I ever met one. Why did I have to go angst on everyone just because he said something that made me snap? To me that made no sense and so I shrugged it off and trudged forwards, dragging my feet. I had bigger problems to deal with.

Seeing I was advancing towards them, Senel turned back around and with Chloe by his side, continued their journey.

Jay lingered behind a little to give me a dirty look. When I caught it I shot one right back, adding a stuck out tongue just to piss him off.

If it worked, he didn't show it. Instead he wrinkled his little nose and muttered, "Stupid bandits and their immature cousins." He said it loud enough for me to hear and I knew he wanted a reaction.

Willing to do nearly anything to get him angry, I ignored his remark and picked my feet off the ground, ending the sliding noises they made. He looked like he was going to wait for me to catch up with him but at the last second, just before I reached his side; he spun around and glided after the other two.

I snorted. "Smart ass marsh mellow."

That was what the adventure was like. Thirty minutes in we encountered our third battle. The monsters weren't very strong, but this particular group of beasts gave me the creeps. I was naturally in-tune with creatures since taming them was one of the main skills we were taught (along with outdoor survival and fighting) in the tribes and those didn't appear too kind. Then again, most weren't. Wild animals like that had a natural feel to them that made you intimidated and on edge, but those were different. I felt like my bones were quivering under my skin.

Senel gripped his hands closed and switched into his battle position. He held his fists up like an expert I noticed. My father used to be a fist fighter using iron eres. I myself was an eres (iron of course) but my weapon was obviously a little different.

Rolling my sleeve back, I clenched the bar under my right hand, palm pressing the switch, and up came my claws from their hiding place. I slid my feet in their proper places, raising my weapon behind my other arm. I didn't want to bring out my rod just yet.

Chloe unsheathed her sword and brandished it bravely in her two hands. "We shall show no mercy!" Those her final words she let out a loud battle cry and rushed towards the largest beast.

"Jay!" Senel yelled. "Take out the crystal erens!"

"Right." Like he was born able to defy gravity, the ninja showed me just how he could live to the standards of his name. 'Jay the Unseen'. He truly was unable to be seen. His actions were so smooth, so fluent and yet the slightest bit jerky. He practically flew in the air as he hopped around the battle field, stabbing his dagger here and there into the beasts trying to cast crystal eres.

I was stunned. How could someone—a boy no less—be so damn pretty when they fought? The fact blood was splattering around him didn't bother me at all. In fact, it made the picture better. He was... he was beautiful. Hell, he was better looking than me.

"Alex!"

My eyes widened. Taking advantage of my dazed state, the largest monster was charging straight at me. He was at least five times my size and probably double that of my weight.

I hesitated for a split second and my guard fell. I stepped back once, eyes large with fright. I felt fear racing through my veins and clenched my jaw. It was coming. Coming to get me. It would kill me. I'd be dead. Those kinds of things went through my mind at ninety miles an hour. A big clutter of thoughts I couldn't process at all.

One stood out. One I heard in a voice that wasn't my own. _Never lose focus. Never lose faith. Always keep your eyes open and your instincts free._

That ringing like a church bell, I got hold of my emotions and pushed my fear away. I wasn't going to look like a wimp in front of them. I'd show them just how good I really was.

Grinning, my fingers tightened on the bar of my right hand and I tilted my arm down. I kicked off the ground and started running towards the beast, ready to match its blood lust.

We met fast. Its right fist could fit three of my heads in its palm, and when it was coming at me rapid pace I knew there was no chance I could properly pass a hit like that. I jumped into the air, barely missing my body becoming a pancake. The moment my boots touched the ground I had my claws driving into its chest. I pushed hard, straining the muscles in my arm as I drove it deeper into the thick skin.

The beast let out a howl. It lurched back in pain and my claws came free. Thick, crimson liquid dripped down the blades and in droplets fell to the ground.

My eyes trailed down to the splats and I raised my hand. I twisted my wrist, examining the blood under the dim light in the tunnels. "Hm. Smells funny."

Jay, finished with the crystal eres he started with, shot me a disgusted look. "Ugh. You're just like Moses."

"Hey!" I glared at him. "Take that back!"

"Why?" He asked, back flipping to dodge an ere aimed at him. He landed near me. "It's true. Oh," he pointed in front of me with his dagger, "you're about to get hit."

Thanks Jay, you're a sweetheart. The words never got through my lips let alone to his ears for I was suddenly smacked hard in my chest. My eyes grew, my throat clenched. I couldn't breathe. Tears were welting in my eyes the pain was so bad. I knew it would hurt if I got hit. I knew it and yet I let myself get distracted. Damn my weakness for pretty boys. Damn it to hell!

I crashed hard into the ground. The impact created an imprint of my body and I gagged. Blood shot out of my mouth and I was momentarily blinded from the shockwaves that racked my body.

"Alex!"

Hands on my shoulders, lifting me up. My name was being called over and over. Something warm pressed against my lips and I smelt lemons. My senses told me to drink, and so I did. The gel liquefied and drizzled down my throat, soothing the aching muscles.

In seconds I was numb. A pleasant feeling instead of the horrible one before. The broken ribs I felt were moving inside me. My crushed organs reforming. The change was sickening and I wanted to cringe, wanted to make a face, but I couldn't. My body didn't listen at all. I was nothing but a broken toy.

"...hold her... ay... him out!" 'Senel..?' My hearing kept cutting in and out. Were my ears bleeding? Sure felt like it.

Energy gone. I felt so weak. My conscious was disappearing, falling deep into slumber.

Then suddenly I was awake. My eyes flew open and I felt I had enough energy to jump the entire circumferences of Werites Beacon. My fingers twitched and I clenched my hand to experiment. When my limb worked the way I wanted it too I tried my neck and found it also moved.

I glanced down at my front. "Ah, dammit." I swore. My shirt had holes where my 'used-to-be' broken ribs jabbed out on the sides. The usual maroon shirt was even darker in colour due to the blood spread all over it.

It dawned on me I was still being held and I raised my eyes. Chloe had her arm under my back, making sure to keep my neck as straight as possible. When she saw me staring at her she smiled, looking a little tuckered out. "You're okay."

"Yeah..." I nodded. I leaned forwards, hiding the ache in my chest and she dropped her arm. "What happened to the monsters?"

Senel wiped his forehead with his forearm and let out air through his nose. "We took care of them. Are you alright?" He looked at me when he asked that.

I only shook my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. A little sore but that's all." I shifted around and began putting my weight on my legs. With a bit more effort than it should have used I stood up. My bones practically creaked in protest against the unwelcomed movement.

Chloe say my discomfort. She stood up faster than me and placed a gentle hand on my arm, steadying me. "Easy. You're still drowsy from such a drastic attack. It would've killed you if we didn't get you in time. You'll have to rest for a bit."

"No, that's out of the question." I pushed her aside, feeling the need to show myself as strong after such an embarrassing display of fighting. "We... have a job to do. We need to complete it."

She frowned and glared at me. "Don't be so stubborn! Coolidge..!"

"Chloe's right, Alex." Senel turned down the path. "C'mon, we'll rest at that staircase over there. Jay, you and I will scout ahead for monsters."

Jay nodded. He slid me a look and took off with the Alliance Marine by his side, leaving Chloe and I standing there together.

The Knight gazed at me with hard eyes until I looked up at her. At the sight of my weak face she lost all anger. Heaving a sigh heavier than the dead beast before us, she grabbed my shoulder with a warm, caring hand. "Let's go."

"But..." I started.

"Don't even try to argue with me." She shoved me down the road. "Move."


	9. Chapter 9

So rest we did. I wasn't happy with being the dead weight of the team, but I couldn't say I didn't want to relax. I was tired and Chloe had been right, I was still drowsy. I kept forcing my eyes open after they tired numerous times to close. After the fifth or sixth attempt at staying awake I slouched against the wall, giving up. There was no point in trying, my body wouldn't hear my orders to stay awake and within minutes I had drifted to sleep.

Beside me, Chloe glanced over. When she saw I was snoozing she smiled. "She's tired." She said to Senel.

"Yeah. That hit was pretty bad. She might not wake up for awhile." Senel crossed his arms and looked around. Jay was still out and about, patrolling for any monsters. He wondered if they would have enough time to get what Will wanted. A sample of the water at the deepest point in a small pond. Rumours had started up in Werites Beacon about the lakes beginning to smell and the sheriff was notified immediately. He wanted to check if the source was from the Waterways first and being too busy with other things, let them go to grab a sample.

But Senel was starting to doubt the skills of their group. He was worried with me sleeping that when I woke up the incident would simply repeat itself. He had watched my fighting style carefully since we started battling together and knew I was horrible at dodging. I could barely get out of the way of an obvious hit. He had enough gels to keep us alive for the trip but the time it took to recover after such drastic ones would be their downfall. He frowned, mildly frustrated.

Chloe noticed his expression and her eyes turned worried. "Coolidge, are you alright? Is it your back?"

Senel shook his head and gave her a small, reassuring smile. "No, I'm feeling better. It's just... well... I think I'll go ahead and find the pond. Can you stay with Alex and keep an eye on her?"

"What? But you'll be all alone and even you're not strong enough for the beasts here!" She stood off the stairs, grabbing her sword she had set down beside her long ago. "I'll come with you."

"Chloe," he sighed, "you can't. Who'll take care of Alex? I don't think Moses would be too happy if we let his cousin get eaten by monsters."

"Yes, but..."

Their conversation was interrupted by Jay landing beside them from above. He had his dagger in hand and Senel caught sight of fresh blood on it as the boy tucked it away into his jacket. "Well, well, lovers' quarrel?" He teased.

Chloe's face heated up and Senel rolled his eyes. "N-no!" The knight cried. "We're just—"

"Jay, can you stay here and watch Alex for us?" Senel asked.

Jay's almost-smile disappeared. "Why? Are you planning to go ahead and find the spring?"

Clever as always, he never missed a point. Senel nodded, feeling rather like an open book. He knew it wasn't him, that it was just Jay's observant and quick reacting mind, but being read so easily bugged him. "Yeah."

The ninja didn't speak for quite a bit. He thought over the plan in his mind, re-thinking what could and couldn't happen. In the end he sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't have much of a choice, do I? Alright, very well. I'll babysit the baboon. Just don't take too long or I might not live through it."

Senel smiled, patting his friend's shoulder. "Thanks, Jay. You'll do fine. She's asleep anyways."

"For now."

Chloe laughed softly. It was like Moses and Jay's relationship, only milder and somewhat one-sided. With Senel by her side they walked away after giving Jay a couple items in case he was attacked.

He watched them go and when they rounded the corner he snorted. He turned to my sleeping figure and narrowed his eyes. 'Please don't wake up.' He thought bitterly. 'I could go the rest of the day without any more nuisances.'

His wish wasn't exactly granted.

--

However long I slept I didn't know. What I did confirm was how much better I felt when I woke up.

I stretched my arms. It felt good to move again. I felt slightly bad for sleeping like that but I knew I couldn't dwell on it. The others didn't seem too upset about it at least. I bent my back, loving the feel as it strained and then relaxed. As I stood up I shook both my legs. They were numb. I must have been resting for quite some time.

I finished my stretching and began looking around. It was empty. I was alone. I wondered to myself if they went on ahead without me and frowned. They wouldn't do that... would they?

"Ah. You're awake. How unfortunate."

My eye twitched at the voice. Dammit. He just had to be the one to find me first.

Slowly I turned around, my stare set as a glare. Jay stood at the top of the staircase I had been napping on with an amused smile. I seethed inside. "You're so kind. It makes me want to puke."

"Don't worry, I feel that way too when I look at your face."

That's it. I wanted to snap but held it tight. 'Keep calm,' I told myself, 'he's just screwing with you. Don't give him the satisfaction you're angry.' Taking the advice to heart I let out a breath of air. If it was a mind battle he wanted, then I'd gladly give him one. "Right. So, where are Senel and Chloe?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets and jerked his head down the road. "They went ahead. They were worried you'd sleep too long."

Sleep too long? That certainly told me how little they thought of my manners. They were comparing me with Moses far too much. "Are we going to go after them?"

He looked like he wanted to roll his eyes. "Do you have any other ideas?"

Yeah, getting the hell out of there. The spring was deeper in and we were already quite a ways underground. I glanced nervously up to the ceiling. Was it just me or were there cracks starting to form? "Not really." I lied again that day and I wondered how many times I'd fib about my fear before the dawn ended.

Jay took note of the edge in my voice but didn't say anything on it. He stepped down the stairs, jumping over the last three. "Then let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

Senel bent down to the pond and made a face. It reeked horribly. Not just any smell though. It was the scent of dead bodies. As he dipped the vile into the water he had to hold his nose to at least try and not breathe. When the liquid reached the mark he got up and ran back over to Chloe faster than anyone would think a man could run.

"Got it." He said after his lungs nearly exploded from lack of oxygen. He coughed and gagged, choking on the retched waft coming after them. "C'mon, let's go. I can't stand being here any longer."

Chloe looked like she was going to puke. "Y-y-yeah..."

Senel frowned at her, growing concerned at her pale face. "Chloe are you okay?"

"Y-yes." The young knight nodded her head frantically, stumbling back and away from the cavern. "I... I just don't... don't do well with holding back puke."

"Oh." Suddenly weary, Senel stepped a couple feet away from her.

"Hey!"

"Well I don't want it on me."

She glared at him and waved her arms around in the air. "So?! You don't have to step away from me like I have the plague or something!"

From down the road they heard a voice ask, "You've got the Plague?"

Chloe scowled. She spun around and leered darkly at me. I hesitated in my step when I felt the stare and nervously laughed. 'Scary lady.' I thought. She had a glare sharp enough to slice my conscience in two. I took note to keep my claws nearby when I slept in case she came in with that sword of hers to kill me. "_No_. I do _not_!"

Jay shook his head. "My, my, you say things as stupid as Moses does."

"Y'know, you're really getting on my nerves, midget." I growled.

He gave me an amused smile. With a careless shrug of his shoulders he answered, "How sad it is that you can't even tell when someone is taller than you. You must really be an idiot."

"Hey!" I slammed my foot on the ground, leaning towards him. "For your information Mr. I'm-so-damn-smart, my tribe of the Sandor clan happens to be affiliated with birds. Meaning sight is our best sense!"

"If that's the case then your other senses must fail miserably."

"Why you little—" Senel cut me off by placing a hand on my shoulder and pushing us apart.

"That's enough." He glared at both of us, looking a lot older. "We've got what we need; now let's get out of here."

My ears perked. We got it? Good. That meant we'd be out of there. I glanced up at the ceiling. Damn roof (you call that a roof?)... Just taunting us, ready to cave in and smoosh us. "So you did get it? Okay, that's good. Now let's leave. Like, pronto. Alright?"

Senel frowned, losing all anger in his stare. He titled his head and turned back around as Chloe and I went on out merry way back down the path we came from. "Didn't I just say that?" He asked Jay.

The ninja only smiled. "A moron will always be a moron." He mused.

"I heard that!" I yelled.

--

Getting out of the waterways was a lot better than going in. Lots of people would agree and say, 'That's so typical.' But really they have no idea how much relief I felt stepping out into the fresh air. Not only had I begun to adjust to the strange stench down below, but peering up and seeing the blue sky made my heart soar. No more eight hundred tons above me. I was safe. At least, safe from that. There were still monsters we had to fight along the way out and half way down the road to the duct we were engaged in another battle.

I yelped as an eren was cast my way. I dodged it, although a little clumsy, by rolling to the side. As I got up off the ground I saw the monster ready to attack me again and I sneered at it. "No way!" I yelled. My palm pressed the switch and my claws flew up. With eagerness I didn't know I had, I lunged forwards and drove my weapon into the top of the beasts shoulder, pressing down and slicing diagonally.

It shrieked and fell to the dirt. For a moment it withered underneath me, seeming to try and crawl away despite the pain. But the blood loss was too much and in a matter of seconds it died. I saw the life drain out of its body and watched as it faded away into nothing but a few eres.

Solemnly I picked them up and placed them in my bag. Senel told me that was my job. To nab the many eres the monsters left behind as reminisces. I never knew they were the source crystal erens needed to gain new attacks.

Wearily I looked up. Senel had finished his fight and was rushing over to aid Chloe in hers. I stood there watching them. Their skills were good. Senel had no problem dodging, nor knocking out an enemy. His speed was a lot better than mine too. The only downfall to him was, I noticed, that he took a little time to recover from using an eren.

Chloe on the other hand was quite different. Her skill with the sword was remarkable. I was amazed at how graceful she was using that thing. I'd seen a lot of swordsmen and women in my lifetime but she got the prize for best wielder. She wasn't as fast as Senel, probably just below my speed, and her defence was a little low.

I thought to myself, 'They're experienced, that's for sure. Better than Moses by far.' I grinned, knowing my cousin would surely smack me and start a hissy fit if he heard that. Curiously I turned to where Jay was supposed to be fighting and watched him give the final blow. A nice, clean cut through the throat of the large beast. As it died, it turned into eres and I sighed before wandering over to gain them.

"Nice work." I commented while I bent down to grab the blue orbs.

He stared at me and a small smile twitched his lips. "Hearing that from you makes my stomach churn."

I only rolled my eyes. Stuck up brat. "Wow, you really are just the sweetest little thing, aren't you, Kid?"

"Kid?" He frowned suddenly. "And how old are you?"

"Older than you."

"How do we know for sure? You can't be more than seventeen."

"You're right." I grinned cheekily, zipping the bag back up and standing. "Because I'm sixteen."

He smiled back, only more taunting than mine. "Well," he said, "we've certainly justified that I am indeed older."

"What?" I asked in shock. I walked over to him and leaned into his face. "What're you talking about? You've gotta be sixteen or fifteen."

A vein in his temple pulsed. Angrily he shoved me back, hands pushing hard against my chest. Before he blew up he realized where he touched and his face began to redden. "I... that..." He stuttered.

"That was totally your fault." I pointed out. I sounded a little too cheerful considering the situation and Senel, who had finished off the monster with Chloe, shot his eyebrows high up on his forehead. By his side Chloe coughed. They were watching us bicker, finding the whole scenario quite amusing.

Jay blushed tomato red. "It-it was _not_!" he cried, waving his arms back and forth like a child. He darkened when I laughed and jabbed an accusing finger my way. "You were the one too close to me!"

"Oh, please. Don't say you don't like it. What kind of a man hates female attention?"

"I... I don't hate it! I just don't want it from _you_!"

I beamed brightly and gave him a bemused stare. "Oh-ho! Now the truth comes out! Sounds like little Kiddie here has a secret lover he wants to get with, eh?" I chortled as he fumed. Instead of getting a reply he simply spun on his heel and stormed off down the path, thick rolls of steam coming out of his ears. I wondered to myself if his skin would melt off with how much heat that radiated off of him.

Senel gave me a look and hung his head. "You're not going to become friends with him if you keep that up."

Giving him a knowing smile I started my own pace to the duct. Calling over my shoulder I let my voice be the last thing he heard from me in that area. "Don't worry! He's warming up to me. I can tell."


	11. Chapter 11

We arrived in Werites Beacon tired and hungry. The sun was beginning to set, allowing me to assume that since I would never sleep twenty four hours straight, I only had an hour long nap inside the waterways.

Will was waiting for us inside his house. He smiled and thanked us for our work and quickly shuffled off to his lab where he would test his theory. Senel, Chloe, Jay and I stood awkwardly in the living room, not really knowing what to do or say.

"I guess I'm going to head home." Senel said to break the ice between us.

Chloe nodded her head furiously. "Yes, me too. Coolidge, I'll walk you part way." Senel smiled at her and they left together, side by side, making small talk the whole way.

I rubbed my neck. "Shouldn't it be the man walking the chick home?" I asked. When I didn't get a reply from Jay, I looked over at him.

He was silent, of course, and the only action he did was glare heatedly at me. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets like usual, but his lower face was tucked behind his huge collar. It gave me the impression that he was hiding and I inwardly smiled. He was such an open book.

"You're still upset over what I said before, aren't you?"

He scoffed, going deeper into his jacket. "I wasn't upset about it in the first place."

"Sure you weren't. Just like Moses isn't a retard."

"Are you mocking me?" He leered.

I grinned. "I prefer the term 'teasing'."

"Then if you must _tease_ someone go find that stupid bandit or worse yet, Norma."

My smile disappeared. Norma? Oh lord. She scared me somewhat. Clad in that bright yellow revealing outfit with that oddly happy personality that seemed to whip into pure rage whenever she wanted. She was demanding and it freaked me out. "No thanks. You're a lot more fun than them."

He made a noise in the back of his throat. Turning he marched off towards the door and like the pestering woman I was, I trailed along after him. He swung open the door, fully aware of my footsteps behind him. He ignored it for awhile until finally as we passed the inn he stopped and faced me. "Why are you following me?"

"I'm not." I lied. I pointed to the inn and smiled. "I kinda sleep here y'know."

He raised an eyebrow and gave me a bland look. "Really?"

"Yep."

"So you've made amends with the innkeeper?"

My face fell. Damn, didn't think about that one. Immediately a lie popped into my head. Another great trait about thieves; we could make excuses anywhere at any time. "Nope. Don't need to. I can just sneak in."

Jay seemed to roll his eyes. "You really are as dumb as that cousin of yours."

I put my hands on my hips. "Hold on, are you calling me stupid?"

"You must be deaf too. I didn't say anything about stupid. The word I used was 'dumb'."

"It's the same thing."

He sighed and put his back to me. "This is why I don't deal with simpletons. Their brain usage is far too low to have a normal conversation with."

I snorted. "Well, excuse me for not being a super-genius. It must be a crime to have average intelligence. Besides, even if I was as smart as you we still couldn't have a normal conversation. Wanna know why?"

"Not in the least bit."

"I'll tell you anyways. It's because you suck at socializing. You're pretty much gimped when it comes to it."

He looked offended for a second, but he easily masked it with annoyance. Giving me a final dirty look, he seemed to nearly disappear his speed was so fast leaving the town.

I stood there in the street staring after him confused. He sure could move quickly for a little guy. Casually shrugging, I placed my hands on the back of my neck and looked up at the darkened sky. The starts were beginning to shine brightly, the moon partly hidden behind thin clouds. 'I guess I should see Moses.' I thought. Even if I didn't want to, it was the right thing to do.

I sighed. My arms fell to my sides like they were made out of lead. I was a thief, a beast-tamer and worst of all a failure at doing what my tribe was best at. I couldn't make a pact if my life depended on it. For years I'd searched for my beast, the one animal I was to form a lifelong bond with, and each day passing I wondered if it was really worth it to keep looking.

The Sandor family was one big clan but since the war last generation it was spread out into three groups (the two that left the island strayed from one another. The two on the island stayed as one.). Each child from the last head chief ruled the tribes. My father and our two uncles were the leaders. Although it had only been a short time since the family broke off like that we had all gained our own rules and ways of teaching; including different methods of fighting.

Each tribe specialized in a different sense. Moses' was scent. They were in-tuned with those of the canine type beasts, able to track and hunt with their ferocious animals. My tribe excelled in sight. Our keen eyes related us to the bird type beasts, and we believed that we were all bound to our beasts by a thread of fate and it was destiny that made us find them. The third tribe used their hearing to travel. They didn't stay in one spot very often, and were associated with feline type beasts.

There were many exceptions in the family. Sometimes one from my tribe would be more that of Moses' tribe. If that was the case then they weren't exiled from the clan. Instead they had a choice whether to stay or leave to find their proper tribe and train those abilities.

Moses and I were very different yet at the same time so much alike. It was only right for me to follow the path of our forefathers in quoting about family. _Always look out for them._ Words from my father echoed in my head and as I came up to the camp, unaware of my feet moving underneath me, I frowned deeply. Why did I think about him so often? I barely knew the man. He had left when I was only a child. I could remember his silhouette hovering above my bed as he stroked my hair, whispering his final farewell. That was all.

My sister spoke nothing good about him. She would always curse when I brought him up after he left and over the years I learned not to say anything about him. I grew up oblivious to the man I was part of. I had hundreds of questions. Why did he leave? Didn't he love us? Was it a mission? Was he exiled?

Mother was a quiet woman. She didn't speak much and when she did it was soft and barely heard. You could never stay mad at her for being so meek though because she had a smile so sweet your anger melted away. I didn't have the heart to talk to her about anything that might worry her. I thought those tiny shoulders of hers would break under the weight and sis' often told me to never bug her, that our mom needed time to recover. Recover from what, I never did learn.

"Alex?" Csaba's voice broke me from my reminiscing.

I turned towards him and forced a smile. "Oh hey, Csaba. What's up?"

He returned the smile, but his was more real than mine. "Nothing. I came out here because I thought I heard someone coming. I guess I was right." Csaba wasn't part of the Sandor family, but his own clan had been living on the island with us for a long time. It was smaller and less developed than mine but he didn't care. He melded in with Moses and me easily.

"I see..."

His lips turned from upwards to down. He stepped towards me, head tilted to the side. I saw his brow crease and worry spread across his well shaped face. "You don't seem normal... is something wrong?"

I shook my head. He'd always been the worry-wart. "Nah. I'm just thinkin' too much, that's all."

We were both silent. The best thing about Csaba was he knew when to talk and when not to. If it was a trait he got from his clan I was jealous of it.

When the wind began to pick up and my bangs shifted to the side ever so slightly, he placed a hand on his forehead and ran it back over his tied up teal hair. "Come on," he said gently, touching my wrist with his fingers, "you can sleep with me tonight."

Now, if I were a normal person that would have sounded absurd. Sleeping with him in a tent? Ew. I loved inn beds. Their softness made me feel like I was floating on a cloud. But I was a beast-tamer. Born and raised on hard grounds surrounded by half naked men. None of it freaked me out. How could it when we were family?

So I smiled at him, that time meaning it, and said, "I want to talk to Moses first."

He immediately understood. I think my answer relieved him somewhat because the shine in his eyes got brighter. "Then I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah. G'night, Csaba."

His fingertips grazed my sleeve again, unable to touch my skin through the fabric, and he headed off to his own tent, waving a hand over his shoulder. "Good night, Alex. Don't bug him too much."

"Har har, very funny." I couldn't help laughing.

Those were our last words exchanged that day. I would see him later on, but in a different situation and at that time no sounds would escape our lips. As he ducked into his tent the faded light of a candle flickered from the sudden breeze inside. I waited till he was gone before making my way over to Moses' sleeping quarters.

Of course his tent was the nicest. It had the best furs hanging off it and I nodded my approval to them. Not bad for an amateur hunter. Since there was no door and the flap was closed, I simply let myself in, not quite caring for politeness.

Moses was leaned against the one wall, staring off into space. His body jerked when he saw me enter and he dropped the sharpening stone in his one hand, a spear in the other. "Hey, Alex!" He grinned.

I wondered to myself if he was still peeved about before. Somehow I doubted it. Nobody could be angry with that silly look on his face. "Yo."

"What're you doin' here? Miss me already?" He teased.

Rolling my eyes I trudged over to his bed of furs and made myself comfortable on it. "Of course not. Now that I have Shorty to talk to I'm completely happy."

His smile dropped. I had to grin. "That was sarcasm, Moses."

"Oh." Was all he said. "I knew that."

'Sure you did.' I thought to myself. I kept my mouth shut in case he got angry at me. Tilting my head I indicated towards his weapon. "So what were you doin'? Looks sharp enough."

Moses laughed and brought the items closer to him. "Y'never were good at figurin' out weapons. I'm surprised you take good care of those things." He nodded to my arms and I smirked, taking his words as a compliment.

"Thanks. I'm not bad with them. They're pretty easy to handle." I pulled back my right sleeve and switched the claws up. "All I gotta do is sharpen them every once and awhile, maybe a little bit of shine here or there and sometimes it gets jammed up with dirt so I bring it into a shop." I waved my arm side to side, allowing the metal to gleam from the light he had sitting near him.

He followed the actions with his eyes for a moment, then switched his gaze to me. I swore I saw something like longing in those deep mahogany orbs.

After a minute of just the two of us staring at each other I stood up off the ground. My chest was tight and my throat constricted. It was almost as if my body didn't want me to talk, to say the things I craved to tell him. Inside myself there was a battle going and my will was losing big time. I opened my mouth to talk and managed to let out a quiet, "I have to bring you back, Moses."

His face darkened. A shadow casted over it and he lowered his head. "Yeah, I know you do. But I ain't goin'."

"It's for the sake of the family," I tried once again to argue about it with him, "I know you were exiled years ago, and that's why you left in the first place, and you don't wanna go back—even though they're giving you a chance to return—because you don't want to see Aunty suffering from the illness—" A muscle near his eye twitched from those words. "—but think of everyone else. You, Sis' and Antal. Out of you three it's obvious you'll win in strength. People are expecting you to come. We need you."

Abruptly he stood up. Dropping everything he held he took an angry step forwards. "What am I supposed to do then?! Huh?! I don't got Giet with me no more! He's free! A head chief can't be a good one without their beast by their side! It's their strengths together that make 'em so liked! I'm... I'm just a coward... I don't have Giet... Half my power is gone, Al'. I can't beat Antal. Hell, I won't even be able to beat yer sister." His voice lowered from the yell it had started from and I felt bad about putting so much weight on his back. I had to though. My family, my people, were looking at me to make him come back and be the rightful lord of our clan.

I shook my head. "Pitiful. You preach on and on about taking care of family yet you won't even help those you're truly related to by blood. You make me ill." I stole the last line from Jay and I saw it worked. Moses' eyes went wide and a rush if sadness went over him.

I turned around and left the tent, allowing my back to be the last he saw of me and my words to echo in his mind. I didn't want to be so cruel. Really, I didn't. I just had no choice.

Making my way to Csaba's tent I quietly snuck inside. He was laying on his side facing the one wall, his thick hair splayed over the furs. My lips twitched and I shed my jacket, trying to be as quiet as possible while I unhooked my weapons.

Thankfully the man was a deep sleeper. I wriggled my way into the bed and tucked myself under the furs, loving the warmth inside them. I didn't notice how cold it was outside till then.

Beside me, Csaba groaned. I guess he wasn't a deep sleeper after all. He rolled onto his other side to face me and in the darkness I saw a smile stretch his mouth. He didn't speak. Instead he moved closer and put his arm around my side, making sure I was safe in his hold. We fell asleep like that until the dawn, when the action began.


	12. Chapter 12

A week had passed since everything happened. I had yet to adjust to living in such a large city, but slowly I knew I would get used to it. Moses didn't speak to me much after what I said to him. It looked like my words had done a good job with eating their way into the deepest part of his mind. I only hoped he would make up his mind and come back with me to our homeland.

As for the others, I was getting along fine with all of them. Well... almost all of them. There were still a couple issues with Jay and I, and Norma gave me the creeps with how bright and happy she was. Especially that temper. Man, it was like my sister all over again.

I found I was most comfortable being around Senel and the blonde girl, Shirley. The three of us had a few missions together and every once and awhile Chloe or Norma would tag along, but usually the team always had Senel and I together. We worked well side by side. Since we were both close range fighters and had two different styles, we highlighted each other's abilities. He helped with my poor dodging, and I accompanied him in bigger combos. When we had time off we often trained together. I thought for a moment we could have been friends, but that idea went downhill when I remembered I wouldn't be staying there much longer.

It was a typical sunny day in Werites Beacon. I crawled out of the tent I shared with Csaba—refusing up and down to bed at Will's house or even attempt to rent from that crazy innkeeper—and let out a loud yawn. Bending backwards I stretched my arms high into the air. The morning was beautiful. I had to admit that the Legacy was a lot better looking than back home.

My nose twitched as my bangs flickered in front of my eyes. Running a hand through the short hair I frowned. It was getting greasy. I'd have to take another bath. Shirley had been kind enough to buy me a bag of bathing tools when I told her I used a cheap bar of soap at Lumen Springs. The gift made me feel like she pitied me but it didn't matter. Free stuff was what a thief loved best, even when it wasn't stolen.

Quickly I dove back into the tent and fetched the bag. I pulled open the top and peered inside. Instantly I was hit with a pleasant smell and my lips twisted upwards. She was such a sweetheart, that girl. This stuff had to be expensive. There were three bars of soap, shampoo, a scrub brush and—oh hell—even a little rubber ducky. I chuckled, grabbing the yellow toy, 'Good one, Shirley.' I thought.

And so, with my bag of wonderful scented items, I happily made my way to the spring. There were only a couple places I could ever use a shower in and not one of them pleased me. Despite my love for beds and heated houses, there was something about bathing in a lake I enjoyed more than anything else. I guess it was my wild Sandor blood that gave me the trait.

Halfway there I heard a shrill cry, "Lexy!" I grimaced. Oh joy. My favourite person in the world.

"Hey, Norma." My greeting wasn't half as cheerful as hers but she didn't seem to notice.

The brunette beamed at me. Placing her hands behind her back she tried catching a glimpse at the bag I had slung over my shoulder. "Where you headed?" She asked.

"Lumen Spring." I replied.

"Oh." She paused. "Why?"

I knew what she would say if I told the truth. Unfortunately my mind didn't process that fast enough and yet again I spoke too soon. "To have a bath?"

She giggled and at my glare covered her mouth to stop the hysterical laughter. "A bath? In a spring? Don't you know what a shower is? It's this thing where you stand in a _private_ stall where hot water you can _control _comes down on you and—"

"I know what a shower is, Norma. I'm not stupid like Moses." I grunted.

"Then why are you going to a spring?"

I shook my head. She would never understand it. "Old habit." That was good enough for her, right?

It seemed so because she took it. "You have weird habits. I guess all savages are the same though."

"Y'know... I find that a little offensive..."

She smiled sweetly. Too sweetly. It made my stomach churn with detest. I hated fake smiles with a passion. I tried my best not to use them unless I was trying to make a good first impression. When she wore them it made my blood boil even more. "Sorry, Lexy. Anyways, Teach wants you to come to his house in a little bit. He's off doing something right now, but he said to tell you to come in a couple hours."

I sighed. Another mission? "What is it this time?"

Norma shrugged. She leaned back on her heels and stared up at the sky. "I dunno. He said something about the problem with the water still not being fixed." Suddenly smiling again, she turned and hopped down the road. "I'll see you later, Lexy!"

"Yeah..." What a weird kid. She sure was cracked in the head. I rubbed my neck and started walking down the road. The water issue wasn't dealt with yet? But Will said that it was the spring in the Waterways that was making the water smell bad and after they (I got to skip it by hiding for the day.) cleaned it out the rivers went back to normal.

Upon reaching Lumen Spring I glanced around the area a couple times. After making sure there was indeed nothing in the bushes watching me I began to undress. First I shook off my jacket and let it drop to the ground without caring much about keeping it clean. My dark shirt follow suit and my pants joined the pile not long after. It took maybe three minutes to strip completely.

When all I wore was the skin on my body I stepped up to the spring's edge and touched it with my foot. Same as always, nice and cool. I slipped in smoothly and let out a low noise as the water engulfed me. Nothing could ever beat natural bathing.

Turning to the side, I eyed Shirley's gift with a smile. It was time to try out my new 'toys'. I reached over the ledge and pulled the bag close enough so I could look through it. I touched the shampoo bottle tenderly. What if I used it all up too fast? My guilt overwhelming me, I took one of the soap bars first. I'd been using them to clean myself off for years, what difference would it make if I went on a little longer?

The sun kept my back warm as I stood in the waist high water. I ran my hands over my arms, lathering them in the bubbly substance before dipping into the spring and rinsing them off. This procedure repeated quite a few times until I was satisfied that my body was clear of all grim. I leaned back and simply soaked in the chilling water, closing my eyes. The bar of soap lay safely back in the bag.

It suddenly dawned on me I had forgotten something very important. Something I was in deep trouble for not bringing. A towel. How the hell would I dry off without one of those? I scowled and threw my fist into the liquid. "Dammit!" I cursed. What was with me lately?! My brain just wouldn't work properly at all! It was beginning to piss me off.

"Alex?" I jumped. That voice! No, no, no, that wasn't good. My eyes widened and I spun around in time to see a familiar figure come out from around the corner. "Alex, is that y..?"

Csaba froze in his step when he saw me. His eyes grew large and he swallowed hard. "Oh." Was all he managed to get out from his tight throat.

Heat rushed to my cheeks and I sunk as far as I could into the water. Shit. Why did it have to be him? Anyone was embarrassing but him..? I'd never get over it. "Uh... h-hi..." I had no idea what to say.

Obviously he didn't either. He nervously stood there, awkwardly shifting side to side and looking everywhere except in my direction. "I... I uh... I'll... I'll go then..."

He turned to leave but I raised myself up out of the water. "N-no, it's okay." He stopped moving and stood there listening. "I mean... you came here for a reason, and I don't want to wreck that for you so... just... continue doing whatever you were gonna do."

I swore he smiled. "R-right... well... why don't you get changed first?"

"Y-yeah... there's a problem with that..." I glared at my clothes, not pleased with the idea of getting into them wet. "I kinda forgot a towel..."

He laughed and I wanted to throw my soap at him. What an arrogant bastard. "I'm not surprised. Here," he took off his vest and closing his eyes, turned around to throw it towards me, "it's not much but it's better than nothing, right?"

I blinked. "You sure?" When I reached out and took the article of clothing I scanned it over. It looked pretty clean to me.

"Yeah, I'll wash it later." He faced his back to me again and crossed his arms. "Don't take all day."

Drying off with a simple vest was extremely uncomfortable. Especially when you had a childhood friend standing right near you. There was a chance he could turn and peek over at me but I highly doubted he would ever do that. We used to bathe together as children—he, Moses and I. That was years ago though, and I knew the time gap was a big problem with him ever seeing me naked again.

Despite the awkwardness, I managed to get most of the moisture off my skin and quickly changed back into my outfit. I hesitated with putting on my jacket and weapons but shrugged it off. There wasn't a point. We wouldn't get attacked out there. Even if something did come after us we'd sense it fast enough to prepare for battle.

"I'm done." I called after I clasped my belt and slipped my rod through the strap that held it. We turned and faced each other at the same time. I stepped forwards and threw his vest at him. "Here. Sorry if it's too wet."

Csaba shook his head. He folded the vest and tucked it under his one arm. "It's fine. I kinda knew it would be. Are you dry enough?"

"I didn't get my hair very well." I admitted sheepishly, running a hand over the wet strands that began to drip water.

He chortled and walked up to me. He placed his palm on the top of my head and grinned. "You're so much like Moses it's almost scary."

I pouted. "Hey! I could take that as an insult y'know."

The teal-haired man smiled and stared tenderly down at me. "No... I know you wouldn't. Moses is a great guy and you know it."He trailed his hand down my hair, smoothing it back. When he brought it back up he touched my cheek with his fingertips.

I shuddered at the cold feeling. They were wet from my hair and made goose bumps rise on my skin. Momentarily I closed my eyes. Somehow it felt good. It felt... caring. Warmth was spreading my in chest and I nearly reached up to grasp it. What was this emotion? Was it nervousness? My stomach was doing flips yet my face didn't respond to it. I simply looked up to meet Csaba's gaze. "Y-yeah... That's... true..." My words were hesitant, almost forced. I couldn't talk properly and it felt like my chest was going to explode. What the hell was wrong with me?

It happened so slowly I wondered later on in life why I couldn't do anything to stop it. At first we stood there but cautiously he leaned down. He was so weary, so dazed. My state was similar yet I couldn't move. He had me caught in the moment, caught in his charm. I was wrapped up in all my feelings; my senses broke down.

He touched his lips to mine and I breathed out softly. I could feel the recoil of my breath coming off him. It made me close my eyes and I stepped forwards, closing the distance.

The kiss wasn't anything special. It was long and tender. Sweet yet bitter. We didn't know what we were doing. Two kids swimming in hormones, unaware of what our actions meant. When we parted we kept our faces apart by mere inches until he bent close and once again we were pressed together, attached by a simple action.

That time we kissed with passion. His tongue snaked out and wriggled its way into my mouth. We battled and swirled together for minutes on end, parting only to breathe but coming back together seconds later. He held me close to him, his one arm around my waist, the other in the middle of my back. I kept my hands in his hair, playing with the loose strands, tugging chunks out from its tie.

Whilst still kissing he somehow managed to get me on my back, lying on the ground. How he did it I still don't know. For the second time that day I lost my clothing, and for the first time in my life, I lost something else. Something a lot more valuable than anything I've ever stolen. Something that caused me a little pain, but more pleasure than anything I'd ever felt. Something that, although time stretched on, I would never forgot.


	13. Chapter 13

I was happily greeted with death glares from more than one person when I walked through Will's front door. I didn't bother knocking, since nobody else did, and as I looked up off the floor, my mouth open to apologize, I saw the looks. My whole body froze seeing them and I wondered why I didn't have holes being burnt through me yet.

Will had the darkest leer. He snarled at me, upper lip twitching higher than the rest. "You're late."

"Uh... yeah... I can tell." I shoved my hands into my pockets and debated on sitting in the free spot beside Shirley on the couch but thought against it and instead leaned on the wall near the door. Better if I stayed away from them.

"Humour me on why you were late." He demanded.

Absent-mindedly I rubbed the back of my neck. There was no way I was going to tell him I just finished having sex with someone. Not only would that set him off, but I was sure he would blow up into a huge lecture about protected intercourse. Plus Norma would never let me live it down. "I fell asleep in the spring." I lied.

He frowned. "You fell asleep in the spring?"

"Yeah during my bath. It's not my fault it's so damn relaxing." I caught the strange look Senel gave me and Norma hissed loudly, "Barbarians". I glanced her way and raised an eyebrow. She only smiled innocently back.

Chloe blinked a couple of time. "You bathe in the spring?" She asked.

Knowing she meant no harm in the question, I simply shrugged. "Family habit." I explained.

"Oh."

Will sighed deeply. He pushed up his glasses and rubbed his temple as though already getting tired of us. "Alright, everyone be quiet." His eyes flashed and suddenly he was serious again, that old man face gone. "The water problem hasn't been fixed yet it seems."

"Didn't we stop it from smelling when we cleaned that pond out in the Waterways?" Senel asked.

The historian nodded and crossed his arms over his well-endowed chest. "That's true we did stop it from smelling. It seems that isn't the issue here anymore though. From what I heard there's been numerous sighting of strange and rare monsters coming around the rivers by the town. It seems they're drawn to it by the odd mist it's extracting and turning extremely violent when they inhale the fumes. We've been asked to find the source and try to stop it."

I frowned. A mist that makes monsters strong? What kind of trouble did they get on that boat? Nothing even remotely freakish ever happened on the mainland or the island. Everything was normal. On the Legacy it was like another world. It made me want me to go home even sooner and I slid my eyes over to Moses who was leaned on the couch behind where Jay sat. It surprised me to see him staring at me. His eyes were so hard, so strangely cold; I tilted my head and gave him a questioning look.

He only continued to stare and I saw his nose twitch. Suddenly it dawned on me what his deal was. He could smell me. The stench of sex was probably strong to his sensitive nose. I had bathed after my fun with Csaba enough that no human would ever notice it, but obviously not as much as was needed to hide from a Sandor family member. My heart quickened when I realized he might catch Csaba's scent on me. I looked away from him, praying the soap covered at least that much up.

Chloe stood from the couch. She grasped her sword with her one hand, appearing eager to go. "Do you have any ideas where it might be coming from?" She pointed her question towards Will.

The older man thought for a moment, and then gave his answer to us. "I believe it's starting somewhere near the bottom of the Great Hollow. The river there seems to be the largest on the Legacy, and since it's underneath the ground so much—" I became stiff at those words. Underground? Oh crap. "—there's a good chance something has happened there unnoticed."

Senel nodded. He too arose from his seat and faced Will. "Alright. Then let's head out right now."

"Yeah!" Norma leaped to her feet and punched the air gleefully. "Let's go, Senny!"

"Norma..." Shirley muttered quietly. She was unheard and the brunette continued to bounce around the room, calling out to what people should do.

"C, get the gels! Shirl and Senny, go grab some new weapons! I'll find us so some bakery goods! JJ, Teach, you guys go to the customization shop!"

My head jerked and I came out of my daydream. I was imagining this 'Great Hollow' crashing down on us as we journeyed underneath it. "Hm? Hey, wait a sec'. What about me and Moe?"

Everyone stared at me. Shirley giggled and Jay raised an eyebrow. "Moe?" He quoted.

I glared harshly at him, stepping away from the wall. "You gotta problem with an old family nickname?" I asked in a low tone.

"Oh no, none at all. In fact, I think it suits him." The ninja smiled slyly and waiting for a response of some kind from the red head behind him. When he got none he glanced back only to see his friend still staring dangerously at me.

Norma scratched her head, happiness gone. "Uh... What's up with you, Red? You look kinda... angry."

'Yeah, I wonder why...' I looked away.

Moses didn't answer her right away. "I'm not angry." Wow, he lied worse than I did.

"Sure you're not." The brunette turned sideways and followed his gaze. It landed on me and her big brown orbs stretched even larger. She shifted her eyes between us and rubbed her cheek. "Um... Why is it suddenly so tense in here?"

Grunting, I spun on my heel and opened the door. He was getting my temper to rise. I hated it when he did the silent treatment on me. Besides, what business was it of his who I mated with anyways? It was my life. He had no control or say in it. I grasped the door knob and twisted it. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said as I stalked through the entrance, leaving the house.

Behind me the group stood in silence. Barely half a second after I disappeared Moses streaked out the door, hot on my trail. The others stayed quiet until Senel broke the ice. "There's defiantly something going on between them."

"Indeed." Chloe agreed.

Will once again rubbed his temple. He was beginning to get a head ache already. "Whatever it is, let them deal with it. It's probably got to do with Moses' decision to go back to their homeland."

Still sitting on the couch, Jay touched his lips with his fingertips. He had sensed Moses' sudden mood change when I entered the room, yet he didn't understand why. Something had happened; that was plain as day. The only question he had playing through his mind was _what_ it was that brought down the close bond we had.

--

Leaning back on the pole, I sighed. For a sunny day it sure felt depressing. Past the tall entrance above me I stared into the blue sky. Far up beyond a normal human's eye sight I caught a glimpse of a couple sparrows dancing around the clouds. My eyes softened and I lowered my line of vision. How I wished I could be so carefree like them.

Footsteps brought my attention behind me and I turned around only to glare and spin back forwards. Moses was making his slow and careful way up to me.

When he reached my side he stopped moving. After a second or two of simply standing there he leaned on the same pole I was using, facing the opposite direction. "Who was it?"

I bit my lip. Dammit, he did smell it on me. There was a chance he knew it was Csaba, now that he was so much closer to me, and was testing me to see if I would lie to him. I decided it wasn't worth getting on his bad side anymore and resting my head on the cold metal I answered. "Csaba."

He snorted, but not in an angry way. It sounded almost like laughter. "Figures. He always did have somethin' for you."

"Yeah... I guess..."

Quietly we stood together. Not talking or doing anything at all. Just being in each other's presence, soaking it up. It had been awhile since we last had time together.

Finally he asked. "Do you love 'im?"

"What?" My head automatically jerked forwards, surprised.

"Do you return his feelin's?"

Again I sighed. That time it was louder. As I closed my eyes I let the truth come out. "No."

"Then why'd you do it?!" He was getting ticked off I could tell. He thought I was playing with his best friend, his family, and it made his blood boil like nothing else.

Wearily I turned to stare in the same direction as him. I saw his shoulder and red hair that hid his face. "I don't know. I just... he showed up when I was having my bath and we just... got caught in the moment, I guess..." Instinctively I threw in a defensive statement to keep him off my back. "You did the same thing with Alina."

He scratched his cheek. "Ahh... damn... I forgot about that..."

"No you didn't." I grinned. "You're just pretending to make me look worse."

Unable to control himself, my cousin let out a little laugh. He placed his hands on his hips and looked over his shoulder at me. "Shut up. It bugs me you know me so well after four years."

"You never change."

"Neither do you. Still more a boy than a girl."

"Hey!" I cried, punching his arm playfully. "I am too feminine."

He laughed and we faced each other. He raised his arms up to block my slow punches, not caring if people saw. "Where? The only thing girly you got is that chest of yours."

I winked. "Y'never know. I might turn out to be like Sis'." I laughed when his eyes widened and a look of terror spread on his face. He cried out a loud 'Oh hell no you ain't!' and I swung out another fist to his chest only to have it caught by his hand.

Ten metres away Senel, Shirley, Norma and Chloe stood there watching. Each one of them were thinking the same thing. They were relieved we had made up already. If we hadn't, and we all continued on with the mission, who knew what disasters would have happened.

"Good to see you two are back to your weird bonding ways!" Norma grinned cheekily, placing her hands behind her back. "I was starting to think you'd never make up!"

Moses and I smirked back and I elbowed him in the chest. "Nah. Who could stay mad at this dumbass? He's just so stupid y'can't help but love'im."

"Damn rights—HEY!" Moses realized what I said was an insult and tried to grab me but I leaped back and away from his hands laughing.

Once everyone was there at the entrance with the supplies we needed we left Werites Beacon on our next journey. What we didn't know was just how long it would be until we returned there together, and the powerful darkness we would meet along the way.


	14. Chapter 14

Back home I was taught that if you wanted to go somewhere you used your own two legs to get there. No horses, no chariots to drive you around and especially no transportation devices. So when Will told me that to get to this 'Great Hollow' I had to step onto a red platform and I'd be teleported there I merely looked at him with a face that screamed 'are you insane' and said in a dead serious voice.

"You've gotta be shitting me."

Will frowned. He raised his fist and slammed it onto my head with a reassuring 'THONK'. "Keep your tongue held. You've got the worst swearing I've ever heard."

I winced and rubbed at the sore spot. God help him if he made a lump grow there. "I'm not the only one who swears y'know..."

The historian shook his head and stepped away from me. He turned to the others and waved his hand. "Alright, everyone get onto the duct. We need to get this fixed quickly before the monsters attack the city."

"Right." Everyone agreed with him and as one they walked onto the platform. The green light began to kick in and I stood there, a good two metres away from the object. There was no way they would make me use that thing. Who knew where it would take us? When we went to the Waterways we walked and I was very happy about that. Why did this have to be any different?

From inside the light, Moses turned to look at me. He raised his eyebrows and motioned for me to hurry up. I shook my head furiously. Uh huh. No way. I would rather die.

"C'mon, Lexy!" Norma cried. She began waving her arms around and I was reminded of a chimpanzee. "What're you standing around for?! Get in!"

I shook my head again. "No thanks. I'll walk."

Senel scowled. Beside him, Shirley clasped her hands to her chest. "Please, Alex." She begged. "It's going to send us there without you if you don't hurry!"

"Oh what a shame that would be..." I muttered.

Fed up with my stubbornness, Senel stepped off the now humming machine. Chloe and Shirley cried out to him, wondering what he was doing, but their questions were answered when he stepped up to me.

He reached out and grabbed my arm. "You're coming whether you like it or not."

I jerked it back and put a couple feet between us. "No. I'm not."

"Stop being so damn difficult and get in the duct! It's not going to break or anything!"

"That's what they all say and then BAM they wind up in another dimension where animals rule the world and humans are slaughtered for feasts. I don't know about you, but I kinda like being at the top of the food chain."

Jay shook his head and sighed loudly. He shrugged his shoulders and spoke with a lighter tone. "Senel, the moron doesn't want to go so don't make her. After all, wild savages can't be controlled."

My eye twitched and I glared at him. "What did you say, Midget?"

"It seems you're delusional too. Poor thing. It must be the fact your brain is working too hard trying to figure out your true gender that it won't operate properly."

That was the last straw. In a rage I streaked towards him. Without thinking I entered the duct and grabbed his collar, shaking him back and forth with as much strength as I could. "You son of a—"

And just like that, I was engulfed in a blinding light. When I opened my eyes I found myself standing in a completely different area. We were on a beach. A pure white beach with water around us. Directly in front was what looked like a huge hole.

I tried to speak. Tried to talk. Tried to say something intelligent but all I managed to get out was a pitiful squeak. They tricked me. No, _he_ tricked me. That stupid girly, purple wearing, marshmallow! The bastard twisted my mind around and lured me into the duct! "You!" I snapped my head around and wished with all my might I could blow up his head right then and there. "You made me go on this thing!"

Jay glared back but his amused smile gave it all away. "Did I? I didn't intend to make you come. I would've been happier if you stayed behind."

Grunting I let go of him. He was such an asshole. I suddenly realized I was on a duct still and yelped. Quick as a bullet I ran off of it, scared it would bring me somewhere else. My eyes large and my breathing lapsed, Moses laughed at me.

--

Alright, I'll admit I had a little fear of going underground. Tunnels of any sort, waterways, hell even going under a bridge sent shivers through me. Despite that I had gone through lots of them and lived. How the paranoia started, I don't know. Never have, never will. It was there one day and it never left, that's all.

The name Great Hollow gave me an idea that it was deep. Really deep, actually. I mean, c'mon, the _Great Hollow_? It's practically self-explanatory. The image I had in my head was nothing like the real thing though.

Coming up to the edge of it, I could see from between Moses and Chloe why the place got its name. I had pictured it as something like an empty tree stump deep into the ground but what I saw was completely different. A gigantic hole spread across the beach and down—really, really far down—into the ground. Strange looking leaf things were sticking up inside of it and I froze the moment I saw how far under it went. "No."

Everyone stopped walking and turned to stare at me. "What?" Senel asked.

"No." I repeated. I stumbled backwards. "I'm not going down there."

Norma rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, Lexy. Don't tell me you're afraid of heights?"

Moses snorted at the thought and I laughed with him. That was funny. Someone part of the bird clan in the Sandor family being afraid of heights? What a joke. "It's not the height." I admitted. "It's the fact it's below ground level."

From Senel's side Jay let out a chuckle. It was obvious he was mocking me and instantly I snarled towards him. "You're afraid of going underground?" He asked.

"Does it matter? You're the one afraid of little girls." I retorted.

His violet eyes darkened when the memory of me catching his feeble attempt of controlling Harriet flashed through his mind. He frowned and shoved his hands into his pockets. Before he was able to answer back Will stepped up.

"That's enough." The teacher said. He glared at me. "Alex you will stop being selfish and overcome your fear. I don't care if it kills you just hurry up." He then turned to Norma and told her to active the switch.

I made a face and mimicked his words in a quiet voice. Shirley giggled softly beside me and Chloe simply hung her head. The knight looked down at me with a disapproving stare. "How can you be afraid of going underground? Nothing can fall on you."

"It's like how people are afraid of water—" She froze up suddenly. "—you don't really have a reason. You just don't like it."

"R-right..." She nervously bit her lip and faced away from me.

I glanced at her and arched an eyebrow. Great, now she was acting weird too. What was with everyone and their issues? The ground under me gave a heavy shudder and I wobbled, my arms flailing. Thankfully Moses was behind me. He grabbed my shoulder and steadied me. As I straightened it dawned on me what was happening and I frantically tried to get back to the surface but it was too late. We were already forty feet from the edge.

My eyes stared hungrily up at where I saw the sky. It was so far away. How could I live down there?

"Lexy, hello?" Norma's voice cut through my panicked thoughts. Slowly I spun around to face her. She was standing with the others on a trail made of leaves. Oh, yippee. A path of hardened leaves. That made me feel so much better.

I sighed. There was no use in freaking out anymore since the way out was obviously not going to come any faster that way. "Yeah... I'm coming..." Slowly and without any energy, I dragged my feet over to them.

If you thought my nerves were bad on the first level imagine them when we caught the next elevator to the second. It would have made me much more at ease if the path wasn't a bunch of crystallized paper thin things. Hell, even if a monster popped up I would've been happy. That was the strangest thing. On our way to through the paths Norma had gone on about how many monsters they encountered here before yet we hadn't seen one yet. I was beginning to wonder if she was lying or they had simply mixed up the wrong place.

As if he could read my thoughts, Will spoke up. "This isn't right. We haven't encountered a single monster yet this whole time and we're almost there."

"Yeah, I was just thinking that." Senel said.

Jay crossed his arms. He placed his fingertips to his lips and began thinking aloud. "It's possible all the monsters have gone down below to the water if that smoke really is there. After all, it's supposed to draw them in, is it not?"

I glanced around, trying to catch sight of any movement other than ourselves. It was useless. Nothing but walls and decorated trails met my eyes. "I don't see anything. You might be right, Midget." I turned to Moses. "Can you smell anything?" I asked.

The red head frowned. "No. I already tried that but nothin' came up."

"Dammit." I swore. I clenched my fists and bent my head down. "If only I had my beast! This would be so much easier."

The others blinked and Moses put a hand on my head. "Al' it ain't yer fault. Y'jus' haven't found 'im yet. Besides, if it's as bad as you are at trackin' then it wouldn't be any use anyways." He grinned and I punched him in the chest.

"Shut up." I smirked.

"At any rate," Will continued, breaking our side conversation, "we should head further down to see if that's the case."

Norma jumped into the air, fist pumped. "Right! Charge!"

I tilted my head as everyone walked past and towards the last elevator. I lingered behind until I was with Shirley and Senel. I leaned towards the Merines. "Charge?" I quipped.

She smiled sweetly and I saw a hint of sadness in those large blue eyes of hers. "A friend of ours used to say that but she... she left a year ago."

"Oh." A girl, eh? I'd have to ask Moses later on more about her. He probably had a crush on her if she was pretty and her bust was big. The thought of my cousin drooling over an hourglass shaped woman made me grin. He was such a dog at times.

We finally reached the lowest level of the Great Hollow and as we stepped down I gulped. It was dark and gloomy, a disgusting smell in the air. What made matters worse was that there was a roof above us. A roof meant weight. Weight meant a chance it could fall and kill us. I shuddered. How comforting.

"I don't see anything." Jay said as he surveyed the area. Everyone was holding their nose to try and block out the putrid smell. I felt bad for Moses since he had a sensitive nose.

Norma turned to me. "Hey, Lexy. You've got really good eyes, right? Can't you see clear?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. But there isn't anything here except..." My voice trailed off and I squinted. Was that really what I thought it was?

"Except what?" Will probed.

I pointed towards the end of the river where it came out near the left side. "It looks like there's something over by the water." I said.

At the same time everyone headed towards where I had indicated. The closer they got the easier it was for them to see what I was talking about. When we were merely a couple feet away from the wall each of us stopped dead in our tracks.

"Wh-what is that?" Norma cried.

Chloe frowned. She furrowed her brow and tried to concentrate on the animal. "It looks like a bird that's letting mist out of its mouth!"

Indeed that's exactly what it was. A shadowy figure of a large feathered beast stood by the river's edge. Its beak was open wide, almost horrifyingly so, and thick, black smoke rolled off its tongue like dancing fumes. It touched the water and I watched the liquid turn an even darker shade of grey.

Senel formed his fists and slid his feet into position. "Alright, let's take it!" He cried.

All at once we brought out our weapons. My hand clenched and the claws flew up. The bird, hearing our warrior-like cries, flicked its eyes towards us. It didn't move an inch but the smoke irrupting from its mouth twisted away from the water. It broke off and began forming a figure. A large, human-like shape.

Moses froze. "Whoa. What the hell is that?"

"Does it matter?" I asked. I spun my rod and brandished my claws in front. "If it came from the bird it's gotta be an enemy."

"Right."

The figure was large, about Will's size. It might've been male, or it might've been female. I wasn't sure at the time. The only thing on my mind was to defeat it and get the hell out of that underground death bed.

With as much energy as I had I lunged to the creature. It didn't use a weapon. Instead it guarded my attack with its arms. My rod smacked hard against its forearms and I took the chance to swing my right hand through the air. I brought it down into the beasts' shoulder. It let out a grunt and pushed me back with so much force I was sent flying through the air and into Shirley.

She cried out as my body landed on top of her and I groaned. So much for gaining the upper hand. "You okay?" I asked from above.

Shirley nodded, although wincing slightly. Her fair hair was splayed out all over the ground and I noticed for the first time how it seemed to nearly glow in the dark. "Y-yeah, I'm fine..." Her eyes snapped open. "Ahh!"

I spun around. There was a large ball of fumes coming at us with rapid speed. It didn't look like it could harm us at first, but then it started to circle us and over time my eyes began to lose their ability to see. "D-dammit."

"Shirley!" I could hear Senel screaming outside the black abyss. "Shirley can you hear me!?"

"Al!" There was Moses, calling out for me.

My eyes unable to work, I reached down to where I knew Shirley was. I grabbed her arm and yanked her up to her feet. She was coughing and gagging, the reeking smell of rotten corpses too strong for her senses. I had a plan. I knew there was one thing to do. If it was going to capture us then not only was I not going to let it take two of us together, but it was easier to escape if I was alone.

So what did I do? I did the typical heroine thing. Okay, the way I did it wasn't typical, but the whole concept was. I grabbed Shirley around the waist and lifted her up into the air. I did a ninety degree turn on my heel. "Sorry if this hurts." I grumbled to her. She probably didn't hear me but I didn't care. Using every last muscles in my body I threw her past the smoke and listened intently until I heard her land hard on the ground. She let out a cry and I sighed. One down, one to go.

My mind was so keen on trying to get out I didn't notice a hand behind me reach in and grab my collar. I choked on my spit, turned and gapped. "Wh-what the hell—?" There was no time to finish my sentence. In the moment I blinked, shocked to see Jay leaning into the darkness to pull me out, the shadows spun and whirled around in such a fury I was forced to cover my head with my arms. The breath in my lungs left me, I was gasping, and I heard cries from Jay as the over whelming power forced us to collapse.


End file.
